You Are My Guardian
by SilverRose27
Summary: Ritsu and Takano are getting closer. When Ritsu gets a new mangaka who isn't what he seems,can Takano save him? What is the connection between Ishikaru and this mangaka? 3rd in 'Let Me be The One' This one's a bit more dramatic! Still fluffy and funny tho
1. Chapter 1

**~Kyaaa!~ Hey, it's meeee! I told you in the other fic that this one was more dramatic, but that's not until…. Well, later. I have no idea how long this will be! Anyways, thank you all for your support! I love you all! **

**I like to give shout-outs, and here's one to my faithful reviewer, ****Kallen11! Thank you so much! **

**I would have updated sooner, but my laptop is an ass-face and decided to crash, now it's okay though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Only my stories and the characters named, Ishikaru, Mikota, and Kanoba, and Shinzo. All are made up, and I don't know if they have any meaning, if they are offensive, please tell me. **

Ritsu sat up and immediately groaned. His back side hurt, a lot. He remembered waking up and going to do the dishes… then suddenly Takano burst in…. He blushed at the rest of the memories that came flooding back. Towards the end, Takano said, "You know, if you wanted me to come home that quickly, you could have called, though the pictures were quite sexy… But if you were going to do that, you should've at least had the ears…." He had no idea what he had meant by that. Takano stirred slightly, but didn't move. He decided to get up, but when he went to stand up, a hand shot out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takano said, pulling Ritsu into a spooning position and wrapping his arms around him.

"Takano-san, you-you bastard! You were just pretending to be asleep!"

"Well, I was hoping for a good morning kiss…."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD EVER DO THAT!"

"I guess you aren't very manly then. Men can kiss their lovers all the time…"

"Sh-shut up! First of all, I am manly! Second of all, we're not lovers!"

"…..Then what do you call the man you just slept with, dated, and gave your key to? I guess you just really aren't that manly….." That was it. Ritsu had to do it. He couldn't resist, he always felt the need to prove himself. Against all odds, he did it. He turned around and kissed Takano, right on the lips. He'd meant for it to be a light one, but Takano pulled him closer to deepen it.

**-Knock knock, door opens- **

"Ohhhh Riiiiii-chaaaaaan!" Takano instantly scowled. Footsteps were getting closer to the door, and Ritsu realized that he and Takano were only covered by a thin sheet. And they were in a rather…. intimate position. He was about to move back, but Takano tightened his grip. Again, Ishikaru walked in on this…awkward scene. But this time his face showed no signs no recognizing it.

"Ri-chan! Guess what?"

"Er, I… what?"

"Isaka said you start being my editor this Saturday! Today's Friday! He said that tomorrow there will be a big party thing for all the authors and editors so go to, and he said I could go with you! It'll be like a date!" And with that he was gone again. He heard Takano let out a low growl at the word 'date'. _Sometimes, I really don't like you, Ishikaru. _

Half an hour later

Ritsu sat up for a second time, back side even more sore after Takano's 'claiming' him. After showering and changing, he asked Takano,

"What is the party for? Why didn't you tell me about it?" _Wow, I sound like a jealous lover… GOD DAMMIT! _He could tell Takano sensed that in his tone too. His eyes flashed mischievously.

"Don't worry; I was planning on asking you to accompany me. Some might call that a date…"

"That is not what I meant! What is it for?" This time he saw…a flash of guilt?

"An author is retiring…"

"Oh, which one?"

"Ah…Mayoki Ishima…."

"That's my mangaka! Why didn't you tell me?" He was actually really pissed off. He liked Ishima-san. She was always nice, and was pretty good at keeping deadlines. He hadn't even heard she was planning to retire!

"…." He looked a little bit regretful.

"Whatever. Just go to work." Regretful look gone, he smirked.

"I don't have to. Because of the party, we got the next three days off. So now we can spend the weekend together. Sort of like a honeymoon—"

"IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

He sighed and continued to cook breakfast. He made sure to make enough for Takano as well. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel comfortable like this. Like this was how it should be. _Gah, I must just be a bit lonely._ But that little voice just had to chime in, _'Or maybe it's because you love him~' _

_SHUT UP VOICE! _

"Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, I can see that." Takano said from right behind him.

"Ah! Don't _do_ that!" Takano feigned a hurt, innocent look.

"Do what?"

"…. Just shut up and eat."

They ate in silence, each stole a glans at the other when they thought they weren't looking.

**BUZZZZZ **

Ritsu's phone vibrated on the table, making them both jump.

_Call from: Nonisku Ishikaru _

Before he could answer it, Takano's hand shot forward and grabbed it. He smirked at Ritsu an answered,

"Hello?"

"Ono—oh, Takano-san! What are you doing with Onodera's phone?" Asked Isaka. Too stunned to say anything else, he said,

"What are _you _doing with _Ishikaru's _phone?"

"….."

"….."

"So anyways, is Onodera there? Or were you _in the middle of something?"_ He asked evilly. Takano could hear the grin in his voice. He was tempted to say yes, but he knew Ritsu would get mad at him, and he really didn't want to fight.

"Here he is." Ritsu snatched the phone out of Takano's hand.

"Hello?"

"Ah ha! There's Onobu! I—"

"It's 'Onodera', sir."

"—have something to ask you. Can you go into the other room so Takano can't hear you?" He wanted to ask why, but instead he just did what was asked of him. Suddenly, Isaka's voice was serious.

"Onodera, you are aware of the fact one of your mangaka is retiring, right?"

"Um, yes—"

"And that you are now going to be the editor of one Nonisku Ishikaru?"

"Um, yes sir, but—"

"I have a favor to ask of you. You can say no, but it would put me in a tight squeeze. Only editors with real talent could do it." He said, knowing that Ritsu would accept it now. He'd sensed the drive and the need the younger male had when he first arrived at the company. He almost felt guilty for doing this, but this was really his last hope. He really did believe that Ritsu was capable, and nothing has gone wrong in the recent past…. _I have to do this._

"What is it?" Ritsu asked eagerly.

"A new mangaka has just transferred into our company. He is a bit… eccentric. I think you could be good for him though. His name is Kanoba Ikimoto."

Ritsu thought for a moment. He has had a few eccentric authors and mangakas in the past. He managed fine. With that in mind, he said,

"Okay, I'll do it." Isaka hesitated, wondering if he should say more. He decided against it. He didn't want Ritsu to back out now. He also felt a pang of guilt. _I really hope nothing goes wrong… _

"Good! You can meet him at the party tomorrow!" He said cheerfully.

**~Kyaa~ I am tired and should be doing homework! I would've updated sooner, but again, my laptop hates me! I know it's starting out slow, but be patient! I love you guys!**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kyaaaa!~ Okay, this will probably be the longest of the series, I actually had to do some medical research for some upcoming chapters. I have no clue when I will be able to update, it may be sporadic because my grade in science has gone down and I need to get it higher, so don't hate me if it takes a few days between chapters. I will probably do two per weekend, maybe more, so that way you get your chapters at the weekend if I can't update during the week. I hope you will love Kanoba-kun, he will be goofy and cute sometimes! **

**I know this may feel like a filler chapter….**

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu walked back into the kitchen and began to do the dishes quietly.

"What was that about?" Takano asked.

"The party." He said, which wasn't a complete lie…

"Okay, and what _else?_" _How does he know that there's more? _He swallowed nervously and answered,

"I'm also getting a new mangaka, I'm going to meet him tonight."

"I wasn't aware…. Is it a new transfer, or a new mangaka altogether?"

"He said it was a new transfer… Kanoba Ikimoto. Ever heard of him?" Takano racked his brain. Come to think of it, he had.

"Yes, I have. He had a series that was quite popular. He was from the publishing company called….. Onokaeris, I think. He went on hiatus for a couple months, almost a year. I wonder why he's transferring… " Ritsu shrugged and finished with the dishes. Takano knew he had to leave, to take a shower and change clothes, but he really didn't want to. He felt….comfotable. The silence wasn't strained like it was sometimes before, it felt a bit more relaxed. He caught Ritsu looking at him from out of the corner of his eye, and almost smiled, but that would've ruined it. He looked at his watch. _Damn, I have to go. _

"Well, I have to go to work now…"

"I thought you said you didn't have to!" That almost sounded like a protest.

"That was before Isaka just texted me, from _his_ phone, that I had to go in and look over the last draft before publishing the magazine and the manga…. Why _did_ he have Ishikaru's phone, anyways?"

"How the hell should I know?" For some reason, that made Takano happy.

Ritsu turned around to say goodbye, but Takano beat him to it. He silenced him with a kiss. Ritsu didn't protest at all, he was just a bit shocked. _Ever since that day his reactions have gotten so much better._ He had to stop. _Now._ If he didn't… well, he'd be pretty late and Ritsu'd be pretty sore.

After Takano left, Ritsu sat on the couch and pulled out his laptop. _I wanna know more about this Kanoba guy…_ He searched and was surprised at how many titles and awards came up. Finally, he found a picture. He was handsome, tall with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a build kind of like a swimmer, not too muscular, but not too lean. His smile was genuine, not like the fake plastered-on ones you see in magazines most of the time.

He read good things under the picture. The article really didn't have anything bad to say at all. One thing stood out: **Famous Mangaka, Kanoba Ikimoto, goes on Hiatus and refuses to tell why! Just what is he hiding?** He hated articles like this. They made the mangaka sound like there must be some huge problem or they are being investigated or something. He sighed and put the laptop down, lost in thought.

He sighed. It was only just now early afternoon. He wasn't the best at those types of parties. He was a bit awkward in those types of situations. He remembered his first Marukawa party, how he'd knocked into a waitress and almost fell down. The only reason he didn't was because Takano had helped him up.

"_Hold on to me!" _

He blushed at the memory. That was also the day—**Riiiing Riiiing Riii—**

"Hello?"

"Hey Ri-chan!"

"Ishikaru? What is it?"

"Are you in a bad mood or something?" He realized that his tone was annoyed.

"Ah, no! Sorry! Go on with what you were about to say!"

"Ookaaay then… Anyways, I'm not at home at the moment. I'm actually in Hokkaido…"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE? YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE PARTY—"

"I know—"

"YOUR DEADLINE IS ALSO IN SIX DAYS!"

"Haha, funny thing about that…."

"How much do you need to do?"

"Why do you assume it isn't done? Just because I—" He had a false innocent tone.

"Cut the crap."

"Wow…. Is that any way to talk to your mangaka, Ri-chan?" He mock-scolded. Ritsu wasn't really amused. He sighed. "I'm here for research." _Pfft, liar._

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Nooooo!" He whined.

"Then what do you want?" Ritsu sighed in exasperation.

"I…need a favor." He sounded…._off. _

"What _kind_ of _favor?"_

"Do you still have the key to my apartment?"

"What does that—"

"Just answer me!" He shouted.

"I—I um, yeah…?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell! It's just important and—I-he—no—see—there. So will you?"

"I couldn't hear you, there's too much noise in the background!"

"—orry. Just—my apartment. You'll see. Call me when you get there!" He hung up. _He. Hung. Up._ _Bastard. But he did sound desperate…_ Sighing, he reached for the never-used key that was in a bowl on his coffee table and walked over to Ishikaru's apartment.

Or _tried _is more like it. Halfway there, he heard the one thing he _really, really_ didn't want to hear as he slid the key into the keyhole.

"What the hell are you doing?" He jumped and spun around to see a really pissed off Takano.

"It's not what it looks like!" _WHY THE HELL DID I USE SUCH A CLICHÉ LINE? _Takano must know that line too, because first his face showed shock, disbelief, and a brief sadness. Then it was all anger. He tried to explain again.

"That wasn't what it sounded like either! Ugh! Ishikaru just asked me to come over to help him with a small favor."

"_What kind of favor?" _

"That's the part I don't know! He's in Hokkaido right now, and there was too much noise in the background. He told me to call him when I got inside." Takano looked a bit relieved when he said Ishikaru wasn't home. _Wow, am I really that untrustworthy? I'm kind of sick of him acting like I'm just gonna go and sleep with Ishikaru! I would never—I'm going to stop thinking now… _

"You can leave now, y'know." He said coldly. He knew Takano wouldn't leave, but he had to try.

"No, I wanna know what this '_favor'_ is." _And I kind of want to fuck you on his living room couch, just on principal… _

"Fine." He said, opening the door. He was met by a large wall of blackness, tackling him to the ground.

"Ritsu—"

**I know this sucked. I meant to do it yesterday, but I had homework. I didn't have much time today either. Please lemme know what you think! Love you guys! **

**Please Review! **

**P.S. I know it's starting slow, but it has to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Kyaaa!~ I'm sorry, I was super busy! It's funny, I wasn't always so busy before I began writing fsnfics… The universe is against me! RAWR! Anyways, this chapter should be pretty long, even if it isn't, I'm not changing the author note because, again, I'm lazy. **

**10 points to Booboobitxch666! Hahaha, you got it! For a pic, go to **http:/art dental centre. com/ modules/ com_gcalendar/ ?chow -black-lab- mix-1434 **and scroll down to the 4****th**** one!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own it! Except the characters I mentioned before. **

Ritsu straightened his black suit jacket. At the moment he was in a terrible mood. It was Saturday, around five fifteen. He was getting ready for the party. Ishikaru, whom he wasn't talking to at the moment, was still in Hokkaido. And his 'favor' was sitting in Ritsu's living room. And he couldn't find his stupid tie.

**Flashback~ **

"_Ritsu-?" It was a dog. Not just any dog. It was Rara-chan. He'd only seen pictures, but he knew it was her. She was not a small dog. She was a mutt, he forgot what types she was, but he vaguely recalled his mother saying she was part black-lab. Chow! That was it, she was a blacklab/chow mix! And she isn't black, she's brown. And really freaking heavy! He thought, pushing her off. _

"_Are you alright?" Takano asked, reaching for him to help him up. Rara growled at him. _

"_I'm fine, she's just heavy. I think—" Rara pounced on him again, licking his face. He pushed her off once more. _

"_Stay….Down…. Good girl." He patted he on the head. He liked dogs, but this could be too much. He had a feeling it would be something like this. _

"_Do you want to tell me what's going on?" _

"_My mother probably has a lot to deal with. Rara had puppies not to long ago. I'm guessing that Ishikaru decided to try and 'help' her out. Since he's not here, he probably wants me to take care of her…" _

"_I thought you weren't good with animals…" He sounded slightly hurt. Ristu knew he was probably thinking of Sorata, his cat that Ritsu rejected. _

"_Ah, no, that's just cats. Not even all cats. Yours just really hated me." Takano chuckled. _

"_It was probably because you took too much of my attention…" _

"_Oh shut up." _

_He pulled out his phone to call Ishikaru. This time it wasn't as noisy. _

"_Hey Ri-chan—" _

"_I'm going to kill you." _

"_Wha? But I just wanted to help—" _

"_I'm going to kill you." _

"_The dog food is in the cupboard by the sink, so is her leash and stuff…One last thing, Isaka already knows, but I won't be coming to the party. I have a lot of stuff to do right now… I will email you my stuff so you don't get behind. I'm sorry—" _

"_Save it. You're always pulling shit like this. Just… I can't even talk to you right now." And he hung up. _

_Ritsu sighed, gathered Rara and her things, and walked back to his apartment. Takano didn't follow because he could tell Ritsu was in a shitty mood right now. Sighing, Takano went back to his own apartment. _

'_And I didn't even get to screw him on Ishikaru's couch…' He thought sadly. _

**End of Flashback~ **

"Woof woof!" He turned to see Rara in his doorway….with his red tie in her mouth.

"Rara! No! Drop that!" She bounded over to him and gave him a puppydog look. He couldn't resist. He bent down and stroked behind her ears for a moment, then she dropped the tie and licked his hand. He smiled at her when he realized that she hadn't chewed on it, just carried it. He remembered that it had been on the back of the couch after he did laundry.

"Good girl!" She jumped up and licked his face. "Ugh, don't do that!" He pushed her off again and walked into the kitchen. He heard a small whimper and turned to see her with a very sad, very cute, and very irresistible begging face. She had her leash in her mouth. _Nobody can resist puppydog eyes! Ugh! Just so cute…. I do need to let her out. I don't her to go on the carpet while I'm gone…_

"Okay. You win, Rara. I'm coming. Hold your horses. I need to grab my coat, it is December after all. And I'm talking to a dog… I must be crazy." She sat down and wagged her tail in anticipation. After he had his coat on, he hooked the leash to her color. He noticed that they were both pumpkin orange. _Well, that is a good color for her…_

On his way, about three people stopped him and asked to pet her. That old lady, who still thinks he's a host because of Takano, was one of them.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a dog!"

"She isn't mine, she's my mother's." It seemed like she didn't even hear him.

"What's her name, dearie?"

"Ah, her name is Rara."

"Aw, such a cute name. Good choice." She got up and began to walk away.

"B-but I didn't…" He could already tell she wasn't listening. _Great. Now she thinks I'm a host __**and**__ she'll expect to see me with a dog every day._

He shook his head and led Rara outside. After walking (and letting her…well, g_o)_ for about fifteen minutes, he decided to go back home.

"Richan!" He turned to see Kisa and… someone he didn't know. _Wait, is that the guy from Marimo Books?_ The guy look fresh out of a shoujo manga! And he should know, he edits them!

"I didn't know you had a dog!" He bent down to pet her, his friend (who's mouth twitched at 'Ri-chan') stood there and smiled. He extended a hand.

"Yukina Kou. I am Kisa-san's boyfriend. You?" Kisa's head jerked up at that. Maybe he was just imagining it, but that sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Onodera Ritsu. I work in the same department as Kisa."

"Oh, that's cool! I've never met anyone who works with him before. Well I met this one guy who's kind of scary looking. He's tall, has black hair, brown eyes, and yells a lot."

"Takano-san." Ritsu and Kisa said in unison. Kisa suddenly smiled.

"Careful Yukina. Takano is Ritsu's boyfriend. Don't wanna offend him, do ya?" _That bastard!_ But before he could protest, Yukina said quickly,

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"It's okay, he's always like that." He chuckled nervously. Yukina, who didn't know what else to do said,

"Uh, Kisa-san, I'm going to the market now, you can meet me there when you're done catching up with Onodera-san." He kissed Kisa's lips lightly, making him blush, then turned away and continued walking. Kisa cleared his throat.

"Ahem, y-you never told me you had a dog! I thought we were friends!" He knew it was a fake hut tone, but he still felt bad.

"E-eto, this isn't my dog. She belongs to my mother. I'm just watching her."

"Well, she is cute. What's her name?"

"Rara. I think she's a blacklab/chow mix."

"Well, you two look cute together! You should get one too!"

"I don't know…" Kisa stood up and patted his shoulder. He smirked. _Uh oh. _

"I gotta go now, Ri-chan. And by the bye, you didn't deny it when I said that Takano was your boyfriend." And with that, he was off.

"DAMMIT!"

**~Kyaaa!~ I really meant to add a ton more, but I actually have to leave. I was literally just now informed of this so I had to cut this chapter short. I will try to update again today though, with the party's details! Don't hate me! **

**Please Review me! I wanna know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Kyaaaa!~ I'm back! This is the chapter that sets the wheels in motion! It may seem like nothing at first, but trust me, it does! Did anyone actually use that link (and by link I meant that thing that you actually have to copy and paste, the delete the spaces)? Lemme know what you think of Rara! **

**I must say, I'm a bit saddened by the lack of reviews. I will not stop the story because of that, but I do want to know what people think. **

**Disclaimer: meh **

Onodera Ritsu was in a very tough situation. He was fighting a war that nobody could ever win, and man, was he losing bad!

"No! I….Maybe…NO!"

"….."

"I…but…..ARGH, NO!"

"….."

"N-no….."

"…"

"S-stop! I can't…."

"….."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"…."

"…..I hate you." He sighed and closed the door to the doggy kennel that sat in his living room. _Those puppydog eyes will be the death of me!_ He'd tried to put Rara in a cage so she couldn't cause any trouble while he was away, but….the eyes! He was such a sucker for those damn eyes! They are just so big… and cute…. and brown. _Just like Takano's eyes. _

_SHUT UP VOICE!_

Anyways, she obviously wasn't going to go in the kennel.

"Well… if I put you in the kitchen, I suppose if you do make a mess it would be easier to clean up. At least that floor is tile."

She huffed and gave him what appeared to be an indignant snort as if to say, 'Are you accusing me of being a mess-maker?'

"Oh great, not only do I talk to dogs, but apparently I can also read their minds." He rolled his eyes at that and started for the door. He barely had the door open when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

_Whiiiiinnnneee _

"No Rara, I need to go now." _No! Not…The Eyes! _He sighed and knelt down beside her. He ran his fingers through her silky brown fur and she sighed in contentment. He sat down fully and wrapped one arm around her, still petting wagged her tail in a lazy, yet happy way. She leaned closer to his face and gave a small lick. He glanced at his watch. He only had about twenty minutes until the train was supposed to be there. He sighed and stood up, earning a small whimper of protest.

"Sorry girl. I gotta go now. Maybe we can play when I get back, okay?" _What the…? Can dogs pout? If so, then that's what she's doing… _

He shut the door and turned to see Takano, Kisa, and Yukina staring at him.

"Gah! Don't scare a person like that! What are you staring at?" Kisa was the first to answer.

"You! That was so cuuuute, Ri-chan! I want a picture!" Yukina didn't even look jealous (because he had to agree). Takano grinned.

"Me too. Except I would make a few changes…"

"Sh-shut up! What are you all doing here, anyways?"

"Well, I _do_ live here…"

"Fine then. What are Kisa-san and Yukina-san doing here? I'm not trying to be rude, but…"

"Well, we were on our way back from the market, and I realized that I had a last minute change in Umaio-sensei's storyboard. So here we are. And Ri-chan, I thought we were friends! Why do you always call me 'Kisa-_san'_ and not 'Kisa_-kun', _or even 'Kisa_-chan?"_ He was saved from having to reply when Takano said that they should all get going. He, Takano, and Kisa all rode the train together, while Yukina said he had to work the late shift and began his walk back.

Ritsu decided to stand. He didn't really feel like sitting down anyways, so he gave up his seat to a schoolgirl of maybe fifteen. Takano didn't look too happy about that, but he just shrugged. He was standing next to a foreign-looking man. He had messy light red hair, he was pale, he had sunken in eyes that were ice-blue, and he was very tall. For some reason the sight of him sent shivers up Ritsu's spine… Suddenly he felt something on his ass. He jumped and realized it was the man's hand. He turned to say something, but the man only smiled, so he thought maybe he had gotten bumped into him or something. He just decided to leave it at that and turn around again. That is, until it happened again…

When they were exiting the train, he felt it again, this time there was no mistaking. It was definitely a grope. However, when he turned to confront him, he saw it was already being done. Takano had him by his wrist and he was twisting it in a way it shouldn't go. He'd really wanted to punch him, but it was too crowded. So he'd settle for breaking his arm.

"Don't. Touch. Him."

"Argh! Who are you to tell me..…Ah! Okay! Okay! I give up!" Takano reluctantly released the man when he saw security watching them.

"What the hell was _that_?" said Ritsu's angry voice.

"He was touching you in a place only _I_ can. I was defending your honor." Kisa sprinted; he had no clue what to do. It was awkward watching a couple fight. To Takano's surprise, Ritsu bristled.

"I don't need you to defend my honor! I'm a man! I can do it myself!" Takano snorted. He didn't get it.

"Well, you weren't! You let him get away with it on the train! If he would have made up some excuse, you would've let him get away with it!"

"I can too! And why the hell is it any of your business?" he huffed. Takano looked pissed.

"No, you couldn't, you're too soft-hearted and weak. Even after all that…. Everything that's happened in the past week… You still don't…. Man, you're stupid." Ritsu blinked and he looked shocked at first. Then he scowled. _Why the fuck did I say that? Ritsu, I didn't mean it! You aren't weak! You aren't stupid! Well, a little dense at times, but not stupid! Why do I always do this? _

"_Fine._ Whatever." And with that Ritsu walked away and melted into the crowd. Takano was mentally kicking his own ass.

Ritsu blinked back tears. _I refuse to cry! It's not worth it— _THUD. He tripped over something. Or _someone, _was more like it_._

"Ah, I'm so sorry sir, I—"

"No, it was my fault. I was the one on the ground." The man stood up. He was quite handsome. He had dark brown hair framing his face, it curled slightly at the ends, his eyes were electric blue and shimmered beautifully, he seemed to be about five inches taller than Ritsu, but his face made him look younger. He had a babyface, kind of like Kisa has, except this one was… purely full of childlike wonder. He was a pang of worry in the man's eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but is something wrong?"

"Y-yeah. I was supposed to meet my sister here, but then she ended up being delayed. She told me to go on ahead. I was going to, but then I lost something very important to me. Could you help me find it? Please?" He really sounded like a kid!

"S-sure…." He waited for him to say what it was, but instead, the man picked him up and hugged him. It was purely innocent when he hugged him. Not perverted in any way like when _certain_ people hugged him… After the man set him down, he sat on the ground and began to peer under benches. After a moment, Ritsu joined him, still not knowing what it was, but he figured he would be able to figure it out once he saw is.

After about three benches, he saw something…. It was a stuffed plushy wolf. It was grey and white with blue eyes. It was hardly matted. He checked the date it was made. It was made about three years ago! Whoever this kid who lost it was, sure knew how to take care of his stuff!

"I'll never find—Oh! You found him!" he squealed and picked Ritsu up again, hugging him and the wolf.

"Oh Shika-kun, don't ever scare me like that again!" _Is he talking to it? "_Thank you so much….?

"Oh, Onodera Ritsu."

"Ritsu-kun!" Ritsu smiled and was about to leave when suddenly he heard a sniffle. He turned around to see the man's eyes brimming with tears.

"Wha?"

"Shika-kun has a-a s-stain on him… I need to go to my hotel now a-and I don't have time to c-clean it!" He wailed. Ritsu felt compelled to help him for some reason.

"I'll help! Uh, which hotel..?"

"The Teito…"

"I'm going there anyways! I can help you get there, and when we arrive, we can wash you stuffed—I mean, Shika-kun!"

"R-really?"

"Sure."

8888

Takano was going crazy. He looked calm as ever, but Ritsu wasn't there yet! It had almost been 45 minutes since their fight. _He should be here by now! Is…is he really that hurt? No, something like that wouldn't make him miss work… What if that pervert caught up to him? He could be-! No! He's mine! That pervert can't— _ He started for the door. He was about to full on run, but he felt a hand stop him. He turned to see Isaka.

"Ah, Takano-san! Good to see you! Why're you in such a hurry?"

"I, um…." He didn't know how to respond. He was about to just keep walking when he was a form appear in the doorway. _Ritsu! Thank whoever's up there! _He was about to go up to Ristu, but something stopped him dead. Some man had hugged Ritsu, _**his**_Ritsu, and Ritsu didn't push him away! He even returned it! Takano's blood was boiling.

8888

Ritsu smiled and hugged the man (whose name he still didn't know) once more. Mane, this guy sure liked to hug! He put his plushy—Shika-kun in a messenger bag that hung off his shoulder. Without the plushy, he seemed really mature. Until he spoke. _He really does act like a six year old….At least he isn't bratty. I wonder why he's here… And more importantly, what's his name?_

He was about to ask, but before he could, Isaka came up to them.

"Ah, I see you've already met!" _Huh? _

"What?"

"Onodera, this is Ikimoto Kanoba!" He blinked. Kanoba grinned.

"Yay! Ritsu-kun's my editor? That's good, I like him!"

"Yes, he's your editor. I hope you two will get along—"

"We do! He's my new friend! He helped me find Shika-kun, clean Shika-kun off, and get to the hotel!" he put his arm around Ristu, who was now sensing a dark aura behind them.

He was about to say something, but another voice interrupted him.

"I'm here!...Sorry…It just took a while to finish my errand! I'm sorry I left you at the station, Kano!"

"It's okay, Miko! This is my new friend, Onodera Ritsu! Ritsu-kun, this is my sister, Ikimoto Mikota." Ritsu smiled and extended a hand. She was very different from her brother. She was a couple inched shorter than Ritsu, she had long very light brown colored hair, skin as smooth as porcelain, rosy cheeks, and a very dainty form. The only thing similar was their eyes. Both electric blue and shimmering in a friendly way. She smiled and shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you both, Ikimoto-sensei and—"

"Call me Miko. You don't need to be so formal. Can I call you Ritsu?"

"Uh, sure. Anyways, it is really nice to meet you, Miko-san and Ikimoto-sensei."

"Ritsu-kun! Please! We're friends! Call me Kano!"

"A-alright, Kano-san." He pouted.

"I'd prefer a less formal title, but I guess that's good enough for now."

They chatted for awhile, then Ritsu headed off to talk with a few other people. He met a nice intern named Misaki. They didn't have much time to talk before he spotted Takano. He excused himself. He really didn't want to fight anymore. So he avoided him.

After a while, he actually had no escape plan. Takano was closing in, when suddenly,

"Ritsu-kun! Come see what I found!" Squealed and dragged Ritsu off to an aquarium he found.

"Look! They're all so pretty!" He giggled and pointed out many different types. Ritsu smiled fondly. He wouldn't mind being Kano's editor at all, he thought. Suddenly, Kano said very seriously,

"You should make up." He was startled. This was the first time he heard Kano speak in an…adult voice.

"Pardon me?"

"You and the black haired guy who keeps glaring at me."

"W-what makes you think—"

"I can tell. Don't worry, it's only a lovers' quarrel. You'll get passed it."

"What do you—"

"Look at that one! It's huge and orange! I want to keep it!" He said, pointing to the aquarium. All seriousness vanished. Kano was back to normal.

The rest of the day went fine; he successfully avoided Takano for the rest of the party. He decided to leave early; he had a feeling that Rara would need outside soon. He said his goodbyes and walked outside.

He wasn't far from the hotel when he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He struggled to move, but he was being forced into an ally. He got his air back and started to struggle. He finally got to the point where he could turn around. It was the creepy red-haired pervert from the train! He had a scary gleam in his eye as he whispered,

"That guard-dog of yours isn't here to save you, now…."

_Somebody help me! _

**~Kya!~~ Don't hurt me! I know it's a scary cliffy! Don't fret, I will update soon! **

**BTW if you wanna know what Kanoba looks like, picture Nowaki with dark brown, longer hair that curls slightly at the ends, and a more childish expression. **

**Review please! I won't update until I get at least 4. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Kyaaaa!~~ Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I told you I'd update as soon as possible! And thanks, Carolito Fujoshi! That comment made me smile. I really can't resist puppydog eyes! **

**Disclaimer~ ya, I know I don't own it! **

**Speaking of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, when's the next case of Onodera Ritsu coming out? **

**Anyways, on with the story… **

Ritsu began to fight harder. _No! I won't give up! I can save my self! I don't need anyone to help me!_ He twisted out of the man's grip, and landed a swift kick to his knee. After that he started to try and run, but that man was relentless. He pulled Ritsu back and slammed him into the wall. He tried to fight back more, but he couldn't. The man was way too strong. He now had both hands bound above his head by one of the man's strong hands. He felt something wet onn his face and realized it was blood. _I must have hit the wall harder than I thought…._

"Now, are you ready for some _fun?"_ He felt the man's hand start to slip inside his shirt.

_NO! _He lunged sideways and bit the man's shoulder. He didn't let go. He slapped Ritsu across the face and cursed.

"I _was_ going to go easy on you, but now I don't." He leaned in closer. Ritsu clenched his eyes shut and tried to break the man's hold, but it came to no avail.

_I'm sorry, Takano-san. You were right. I am weak…. I'm so sorry…_

He braced himself to lunge again, but the man's attack never came. To his surprise, he felt the hand that was bounding his hand_s _disappeared. _What? _

He opened his eyes and saw the man on the ground. Kano stood above him. He was still twisting his arm.

_Crack!_

Ritsu was pretty sure that was the sound of the man's wrist breaking.

"You will never touch him again." Kano said it like a threat, there was none of the childlike gleam in his eye now, only anger.

"Now, you will leave. You will not come back. You will not try to find him. And you will not follow him. We are already about to call the police."

"K-Kano-san! Please, stop!" Ritsu didn't want him to get in trouble.

The pervert jumped up and ran as fast as he could. Kano turned back to Ritsu,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fi—"

"Oh my! Your head is bleeding!"

"It's just a small scratch. Really, I'm okay!"

"YOU NEED A DOCTOR!" He yelled. He threw Ritsu over his shoulder and began on his way to the hospital. Ritsu protested the whole way, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't even let Ritsu walk. He ran right in and demanded that Ritsu be seen. The nurse briefly glared and sent for a doctor.

About five moments later, a tall, smiling, handsome, blue-eyed man walked out.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kasuma. How may I—"

"HE'S BLEEDING! Is he gonna die?" He was definitely back to being childlike. Dr. Kasuma looked him over and did an examination. After bandaging him up he said brightly,

"Your friend is going to be fine. He just had a small cut on his forehead and his wrist was bruised and sprained pretty badly. Nothing too serious. May I ask what happened?"

"It was nothing. I just tripped." Ritsu said before Kano could reply. Dr. Kasuma nodded and discharged him. On the way to the station, Ritsu said,

"Thanks for saving me and all, but I could have saved myself, y'know."

"I know, but I couldn't just watch you struggle! He was thinking bad things. I could tell. You should have waited for your boyfriend."

"No, I would have been fine! It's not—"

"Like at the train station. I saw you two argue. You aren't weak. He didn't mean it like that. You should have seen his face. He looked pretty regretful." _He did? But why did he say that? Takano felt bad, and I just avoided him. Now I feel like an asshole. _

"You should talk to him tomorrow. You should get some sleep tonight; I imagine that you're pretty tired." _What's with this guy? We only just met today and he already knows what I'm feeling…. _

The train ride was pretty calm and quiet. When it was time for Ritsu to get off, he said,

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you Monday." But Kano got off the train with him.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I'll leave after I walk you home." He knew there was no point in arguing. The man would only pout. So they walked back to his apartment together. He was opening the door when,

BARK BARK!

Rara almost knocked him over. She licked his face and wagged her tail eagerly. Kano caught him, then squealed,

"Puppy!" He kneeled down and began to pet her. Rara huffed in contentment and snuggled into him. His eyes lit up at that. Ritsu smiled.

"Her name's Rara."

"Rara-chan! You're so cute!" Ritsu felt slightly dizzy. Kano noticed something was wrong and said,

"I should go now. Sleep tight, Ritsu-kun!" With that, he was gone. Ritsu locked his door and laid on his bed. He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. _Why am I crying? I fell bad about all of this. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have left early…..I shouldn't have snapped at Takano…. I _will _apologize tomorrow! _He felt a nudge and turned to see Rara on his bed. She whimpered a little bit and snuggled her way under his arm. She laid her head by his and licked it comfortingly twice. Soon the two were fast asleep.

8888

Kano sighed. He felt really bad about leaving Ritsu alone. He wanted to protect him. He sighed again. _Why do I care so much? He's nice and all, but I usually only feel like that about Mikota and Shinzo… We bonded so quickly… is it because he's like Shinzo at a younger age? Probably. I hope this all works out. I don't want to lose my new little brother. __**RIIIING—**_

"Hello?"

"Kano! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Miko, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was just taking Ritsu to the hospital—"

"I thought you said it was nothing!" She cried. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"Some perv tried to get him. He's okay, he just hurt his head and sprained his wrist a bit. I got there in time."

"…And the attacker?"

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're asking. I just may have accidentally broken his wrist…"

"Kanoba!"

"What? He deserved it."

"That may be, but what would have happened if you hadn't calmed down?"

"I did."

"But—"

"I did."

"Fine. But how _did_ you calm down?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It was something in Ritsu's voice…."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think this is going to work."

"Good. I like him. He remind me of our brother a little."

"Me too!"

"Meet me at the station. I have Shika-kun and your bag."

"Yay! Can we get ice-cream?"

"…Sure…."

**Sorry, cut short cuz I have to bake a ton of cookies for my sister. Like right now! If I don't we'll be late! This is just what's going through their heads and stuff. **

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Kyaaaa!~~~ I'm back! Sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but…. I was really tired. Anyways, I noticed something. 'Let Me be The One' is five chapters and has 50 reviews. This has 5 (well, 6 now, chapters and only has like… 24. Maybe people don't like series? I dunno. ON with the chapter! **

**Lemon!**

**Disclaimer~ Not Mine! **

Ritsu sat up, or tried to, anyways… Rara was pretty much taking up the whole bed. She was sprawled next to him, but she was more or less shoving him off his bed. He couldn't sit up because her lower half was resting on his abdomen.

"Well, make yourself at home, why don't ya?" He said sarcastically. He sighed, pushed her off and went to take a shower. He was in the bathroom, about to strip, when he noticed his reflection. He looked horrible! He was pale, his forehead was slightly bruised, and he had a large cut on the left part of his forehead. He also had dark circles under his eyes. He groaned as all the memories came flooding back. _I still have to call Takano! I need to apologize… But I should call Kano first, I never called to see if he made him home okay._ He groaned again when he tried to reach for his phone. His wrist hurt like hell. He held it up and inspected the damage. It didn't look too good either. It was swollen, with purplish/black hand marks. _There's no way I can hide this. You can really tell that they're hand marks…._

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kano-san—"

"Ritsu-kun! I'm glad you called again!" _What? _

"_Again?"_

"Yep. You called me…. About twenty minutes after I left. You were all weepy and stuff. Must have been from drinking at the party. I hope all goes well for you."

"All of what?" Kano chuckled.

"Ahaha, um, well…. You said that you were sorry, and that you were going to apologize to Takano-san—" _It's not that bad…_ "And that you were going to tell him how much you love him." _Shit._

"Haha, no, really. What did I say?"

"That is what you said, silly!" Ritsu sighed. _I'm never going to drink again! _Syddenly he realized something.

"Ano…. I know I need to apologize, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I…. I don't look so good."

"Huh?"

"M-my forehead and wrist look pretty bad." He admitted. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain? Tell him the truth."

"But—"

"Teeellll hiiiimmmm!" He whined. _Did I just hear him stomp his foot?_ "You know you can't have a relationship based on lies. And don't give me any 'we don't have one'. You do! I have seen it! And…Kisa-san told me. You really need to be more open. Don't lie. He may not like it, but you really need to tell him." He sounded really serious.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You switched…..nevermind."

"I gotta go. Call me later, Ritsu-kun!"

He hung up. Ritsu sighed. He took a quick shower, wincing as the warm water touched his forehead, and got dressed quickly. He was currently having a starring contest with the door. _I should go… But wait…No! I need to…. Lately I don't get it. I've been acting weird. Do I want a relationship with him? _

_Yes. _

_NO. _

_Yes. You do. _

_No._

_Oh really?_

_No. I do… I think _

_That's what I thought. _

_SHUT UP VOICE! _

He reached for the door when suddenly it opened.

"Oi, Onodera—" He was really starting to regret giving Takano that key. Suddenly, Takano looked really, really pissed.

"Who?"

"W-what?"

"Who. Hit. You." That was more of a threat. Not to Ritsu, of course.

"N-nobody…" he remembered Kano's words and felt a pang of guilt.

"Don't lie to me." Takano said firmly, reaching forward. Ritsu jumped and pulled back when Takano touched his wrist. He tried to hide it, but Takano was too fast. He pulled Ritsu's arm out from behind his back. He actually bared his teeth. Yep, those were pretty clear hand prints.

"_**Who?" **_

"I… You remember that guy from the train?" Ritsu's eyes now had tears building. He felt so ashamed that he couldn't save himself. Takano gasped, and then a look of hatred took over his features. I'd say he remembers…

"I swear, if he touched—"

"N-no! He didn't get that far! I was on my way home, so I could let Rara outside, and he pushed me into an alley. He pinned me, but I fought really hard. I even had to bite him…" he admitted. "Then he shoved me against the wall so I couldn't move. Before he could do anything, Kano-san was there. He twisted that guy's wrist pretty hard, I think it's broken."

"Good." He already had that bastard on his To-Kill-List. If he ever saw him again, well, he'd be leaving in a body bag. Ritsu sighed in relief. There was no judgment in Takano's eyes.

"Well, that part is. But now I taste him in my mouth. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bite him."

"Well then, let's fix that." He shoved his anger aside and leaned in to kiss him. He cupped Ritsu's face with his hands and pulled him closer. _His reactions are getting better. I guess he's not so far into denial now.._ He thought happily. He deepened the kiss, making sure Ritsu knew that only **he** can be the one Ritsu tastes. Takano pushed him onto the couch, ready to…._begin, _when suddenly,

**BARK BARK! Groooowwwwl! **

They turned to see Rara in the doorway. She did _not _look happy. Her chocolaty fur bristled, as she scrunched her shoulders and let out another warning growl. Her eyes flashed with determination. Who could blame her? Here she was, minding her own business and getting ready to come beg for a treat, when this lunatic (who smelled slightly of a cat) pinned her beloved owner (well, _temporary _owner) down to the couch. Ritsu even had tears in his eyes. Without another warning, she launched. She got him. Right on the arm.

"Fuck! Let go, you stupid dog!"

"Rara! NO!" Ritsu pulled her off of him and flicked her nose. She whimpered pitifully, not understanding. He sighed and patted her head.

"What are you doing? She just _bit _me!"

"Well, what would you have done in her place? Coming in to see me being pinned by a pervy neighbor."

"….I would pull him off you, kill him, and then—"

"I was kidding! Anyways, it's not her fault. I'll go lock her in my room." He put Rara in his room and threw a treat in too. Takano was clutching his arm.

"Let me see." He was about to protest that it wasn't that bad, but then he realized that Ritsu was actually concerned. For _him._ He wanted to forget his arm. He really wanted to go back to what they were doing. _Before we were so RUDELY interrupted!_ He aimed that thought at Rara.

"—not bad."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"…I said it's not that bad. But, I still have the first-aid kit you gave me a few weeks ago, so I'll bandage it up for you." Takano grinned.

"I-I didn't keep it b-because you gave it to me! I kept it because—mmph!"

Takano silenced him with a kiss. He wanted more, much more. He could tell Ritsu did too, but suddenly Ritsu pulled away.

"Th-there's no time for that now. I n-need to get you some bandages." He stammered. Takano smirked as Ritsu began to wrap his little wound.

"Oh, so you mean we can do _'that' _later?"

"Yes—Wha! I Mean, NO!"

"Too late." He reached forward, flipping them so he was pinning the smaller male to the couch. He grinned,

"You know you want to…"

"I-I do not!"

"That's not what your body's telling me." And he leaned down for more.

**Lemon **

"Uhnn…h-haahh…Ah…ah!" Takano sucked harder, he loved it when Ritsu made the sounds only _**he**_ could hear. Ritsu had to turn his face away as Takano continued to suck. It was too embarrassing! He was blushing so much! He gasped when the hot cavern of Takano's mouth was suddenly gone from his manhood. He turned his head slightly, only to have his lips caught in a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss; it was filled with longing and passion. And…love? Their tongues battles for dominance, both full heartedly. Ritsu gave up any pretense of not wanting. For now at least. He felt one of Takano's hands close around his cock while they kissed. He gasped and Takano took advantage of that and began to pump him. Ritsu tried to turn away, but Takano turned his face back.

"Look at me. I want to see the face only I will ever be able to see." Ritsu blushed harder. Takano could tell by his facial expression that Ritsu was almost to climax, but he didn't care. _Of course he'll come more than once…Nn!_ He felt Ritsu hand grip Takano's own manhood. He was completely shocked. Ritsu had never actually done _this_ before! Well, once in highschool, but it didn't last long because he was embarrassed and Takano couldn't wait for him to finish before devouring his sweet kohai's lips. He felt Ritsu begin to pump, slowly at first, then a little faster. He looked at Ritsu and their eyes met, causing Ritsu to turn away. The hand ceased and Takano couldn't take it. He wanted to be _inside._ He wanted Ritsu to moan his name. He wanted it _now._ He suddenly pulled Ritsu into a position where they were almost sitting up. He slowly entered one digit. Ritsu gasped, but after the second one was added, he slightly bucked his hips. Takano added the third one in, and began to do more scissoring motions until he could tell that Ritsu was ready. He moved them back into their original state and kissed Ritsu again. Ritsu moaned against his lips and kissed back.

"Nnn…Takano-san…"

"Ritsu…"

He positioned his tip at Ritsu's entrance, slowly pushing in. Once he was sure he could move, he began to thrust slowly, savoring every moment of it.

"Haaa…nngh….ah…" He began to thrust faster and harder.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah! Mmnngh!" Ritsu threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy. Takano could feel himself reaching his pinnacle. He reached and started to pump Ritsu's cock in time with his thrust. Ritsu bucked his hips, which caused them both to cum at the same time.

"Ritsu.." He grunted, riding out his orgasm.

"Ah!... _**Masamune**_!" Takano gasped. He'd never heard his name sound so sweet before. He was definitely going to have to have Ritsu call him Masamune from now on. He'd also have to make him say it like _this _more often.

**End Lemon **

Takano pulled Ritsu so the younger male laying on top of him, cuddling into him. He had no idea why Ritsu had become submissive so easily, but he wasn't going to question it. He sighed contently. _This is how it should be._ He felt Ritsu shiver slightly and reached for a blanket to cover them up in. Neither really wanted to move at that particular moment. He pulled a red blanket over them and was about to drift off into sleep when suddenly,

"Ri-chan! I'm he—" Ishikaru froze. He saw his cousin/best friend on the couch with Takano. Naked. Only covered by a red blanket. And Ritsu was on top of was the first time he'd ever seen Ishikaru look so flustered and embarrassed! Ritsu was about to say something, but Ishikaru bolted. Ritsu looked disturbed and embarrassed, but Takano just smiled and kissed him again. He wasn't sorry one bit.

**~~Kyaa!~~ I meant to do this yesterday, but I was busy. I should have more time soon though, it's winter break! I have to go to family's houses so I won't be one for 2 or 3 days. I just wanted to give you this as a small parting gift! **

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Kyaaa!~~~ I'm back! I just spent lots of time with meh family! Boo for that! Well, it was okay-ish. Anyways, sorry for the wait! Anyone else have a good or funny beginning of winter break? **

**Btw, should I call him Masamune now? Since I had Ritsu say it? I think I will in this chapter, but if you say you don't like it then I will change it!**

**Disclaimer~ **

Takano smiled when he opened his eyes. Ritsu was still there. He didn't like it when Ritsu disappeared when he woke up, or when Ritsu got up before him and was already dressed. It made him feel like Ritsu thought nothing of it. His smile widened when he realized that since it was Sunday he didn't have to work today. Emerald department usually did, but this time they managed to get all of their manuscripts and storyboards done. He tightened his grip on Ritsu, smirking when he remembered Ishikaru walking in on them about two hours before. _Ha! Take that! Now you really get that he belongs to me, and only me._

An hour later, when they were all dressed and eating the food Ritsu had prepared,

"Let's go for a drive." Ritsu sputtered on his food.

"Ah, but i-it's about to snow!"

"So? This is good weather for driving." _…Didn't he say that about the rain, too?... _

After about 5 more minutes of debating, they reached a mutual agreement to go for a drive.

(What really happened was – Takano said if Ritsu didn't get in the car, he would save that neko drawing of him as his background on his phone and show everyone.)

"Evil Bastard." Ritsu muttered as they continued on their pretty silent drive. Traffic was fine, and as it got to be sunset, it began to snow. It was so beautiful. It was pure, white, and coming down lightly so it swirled about. Ritsu smiled and was lulled to sleep by the gentle motion of the car.

"Wake up, baka." Takano rolled his eyes when he got no response. He grinned wickedly.

~Chu~

He kissed Ritsu's lips, which woke him up right away.

"Y-you pervert! Taking advantage of a sleeping person!"

"Well, next time don't fall asleep. On second thought, go ahead. I like waking you up this way. And if I fall asleep, feel free to do the same—"

"Like hell I will!"

*sigh* "Anyways, come see this."

Ritsu gasped when he got out of the car. It was the same place Takano had taken him last year. He hadn't gotten the chance to fully appreciate the beauty of the view back then because he had been agonizing over the non-existence of Takano and Yokozawa's dating. And because of Takano smashing snow into his head because he couldn't stand Ritsu's bed-head. He chuckled at the memory.

"Something funny?"

"Ah, no. I was just thinking about the last time we came here together…" Takano smiled.

"Mm. Well, if I cleared some things out of my car right now, there would be more room. How forward of you—"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"….."

"A-are you _pouting?_" _Holy crap, he can actually pout! _A few moment passed by and Ritsu was at war with himself once again. His heart and mind battled as he watched the beautiful snow fall, with the glowing city lights in the background flickered serenely.

_This isn't love! It can't be! I promised to never love him again! _

_Then why do I get jealous? Why do I like it when we're together?...Then why did I confess? _

_You can't say it! _

_Do I want to? _

_I think I do… _

_He'll hurt you…. Or worse, you'll hurt him. _

_I… I can't turn back now. I have to try…_

_No. _

_Deep breathes… _

"I… I _don't_ know if I l-love you." He paused. Takano didn't say anything. He just watched intently. "…But, I think I might…. S-so if… if you want to…. d-date for a while…." He couldn't finish. His face was red and he had small tears built up. _I'm so stupid! This is so embarrassing!_ He covered his face with his hands. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and Takano's lips were on his own. This wasn't just to calm him down; it was to prove that he knew Ritsu _does _love him. He deepened this kiss, pulling Ritsu close to him.

"T-Takano! W-we're in a public place!"

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, then why did you confess to me?"

"But I said—"

"Your eyes say different." Ritsu blushed and Takano sat him down, not letting him go completely.

"I have a few things to say. I want you to promise not to interrupt. Promise?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It depends on what it is!"

"…I'm not _that_ much of a pervert…" _Damn. _He had to mentally edit some of what he had been about to say…

"Fine. I promise."

"Good." He paused and thought about how to phrase this.

"You do love me. Don't give me that look—you promised! You wouldn't have confessed if you

didn't. I already know I love you. If you can't admit it yet, I can wait. And we're already dating.

Well, even if you say we aren't, I still won't let anyone else touch you. I am yours, and you are

Mine. I love you, RItsu." And with that, he kissed him again. Ritsu blushed and said, surprisingly,

"I-I love you too, Takano." Takano sighed.

"No. That won't do"

"W-what?"

"Masamune. Call me Masamune, like you did…"

"I-I love you…..Masamune…."

"…I didn't think you'd actually do it! Now, you can't say that and expect me not to do anything

about it, now can you? That's just not fair." He said as he dragged Ritsu back to the car.

~After~

Masamune sighed, content. _We should make this a tradition. Early December car sex. Sounds _

_good to me! _

**I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make this chapter suck so bad! But I'm seriously in tears right **

**now! My laptop is so fucking stupid! I hate it! It screwed up my spacing, deleted half this fic, **

**and now it deleted an entire research paper! I can't get it back, and I can't open my note- **

**cards either! I'm so fucked! I have to do my research paper before I go to my grandma's **

**house, which is in three days! That's 58 note-cars, 6 sources, 6 paragraphs, 4 outlines, and **

**two pages of essay work. **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! **

**Please Review. My day can't get any worse! I am so depressed right now, it's not even funny. **

**I need to have 32 reviews at least before I continue. **

**FML**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Kyaaa!~ I'm back! After nearly killing everyone who came in to contact with me… but still! I was so mad. I actually got some of my files back! Then something about a virus popped up. I was like "Oh, HELL NO!" Luckily I have a super-nerd at my disposal. He fixed everything! But as I have told you guys (or did I?), I am very sick. I have been since I was little. Doctors don't know what it is, but it seems to be getting worse. I can hardly eat or drink, and it hurts to move. Don't worry, even though they said it could be deadly, I refuse to die. I refuse at least until I finish my series, write a few more fics, publish a book I have been writing, and until I can make everyone in my family smile on the same day. Sorry about that depressing note! **

**Thank you! I was so happy that I had so many reviews! I had been really sick, I couldn't even sit up, but my sister handed me my laptop, so I checked reviews when she left! I was so happy! You have no idea how much that meant to me! **

**Disclaimer~ **

_**~This is about two months later~ (Ritsu is all healed now, too)**_

Everything felt different. Not really in a bad way, he just wasn't used to it. Ritsu had officially been dating Tak—Masamune for about two months now. Things were going fine, surprisingly. He still felt a bit awkward about the silence that enveloped them sometimes, but it became more comfortable. It became normal for Masamune to stop by every day, or Ritsu to go over there. Things went the same at work, but now he had to go to Ishikaru's house sometimes, and Masamune doesn't like that. He wasn't too jealous about Kanoba anymore. He is really like an overgrown kid. He sleeps with stuffed animals, watches anime, and eats sugary cereal for breakfast. It was hard to hate him. He already knew about Ritsu's relationship, so he never had to hide it. His sister, Mikota, turned out to be a huge Yaoi fan anyways, so she was elated when she found out! You wouldn't think she was capable of a fangirl squee, with her looking as fragile as a doll, but she was. Ritsu and Masamune found that out the hard way. Today, it was near time to go home, but Ritsu realized that he didn't have Kano's storyboard yet. There were still seven pages missing. _This is weird. He usually has them all done by now. He's never been late. Maybe he has writer's block? I still have two more days until the 'cycle is over, so I should go see what's wrong._

Kano and Miko (yes, they live together, but he doesn't know why) didn't really live that far away, so he had only been walking for a few minutes before he was in sight of their home. It never ceased to amaze him. It was big enough to be a small apartment complex, but they were the only ones living in it. Their brother, Shinzo, visited sometimes, but whenever he saw Ritsu his face scrunched up like he smelled something bad. He could tell that Shinzo didn't like him. Shinzo looked more like Miko. He had light brown hair that was cut in a traditional way; not too long and not too short. He was small-framed, but had a slight build to him. He was about Ritsu's height, even though he seemed to look down on everyone. His eyes were a caramel color. _You can tell that Miko and Shinzo are related, but it seems like Kano isn't a full-blooded sibling…_ He didn't ask though. If they wanted to tell him, then fine. If they didn't, that was okay too. He found out that Kano is twenty-three, Miko is twenty-five, and Shinzo is twenty-six. All of them looked like they could be younger. His mother went ballistic when she saw him walking with Mikota. She was sad at first, then went off on things like, 'You should take her home to meet the family!' or 'When is the wedding?' He paled. Takano had been behind them, and had started to silently bristle. Mikota smiled warmly.

"No, it's not like that, Onodera-san. I'm only friends with your son. He's a very bright kid, and I'm sure you raised him right." Man, she is great at dealing with people! His mother actually backed off for a while!

As he neared the Ikimoto's massive home, something in a shop window caught his eye. He smiled and quickly bought it.

8888

"Ri-kun! Thank you sooooo much!" Kano picked him up in a big bear hug.

"Need….air…"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, setting him down. Ritsu had bought him a new stuffed wolf. It was similar to Shika-kun, but this one was light brown with darker brown on top. It kind of reminded him of, '_Balto'_. It also had bright green eyes. Kano loved it right away. Wolves are his favorite animal!

"It reminds me of you!"

"Huh?"

"Well, it has soft brown fur, green eyes, and is adorable!" He hugged Ritsu again. _There's no way this man is Japanese! No Japanese man would say something like that! And he said it so..so bluntly. Like it was a fact. He really is a child…_ Ritsu thought fondly. Suddenly Kano grinned, his electric blue eyes glimmered with mischief.

"I have a present for you, too!" He ran into his room, and was back in a flash. He was holding his hands behind his back.

"Nu-uh! You gotta close your eyes!" He sounded like a little kid about to give his parents a Christmas present! Ritsu obeyed, smiling. He felt something on his head. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it just felt a bit odd. He opened his eyes, but before he could touch whatever it was on his head, or get to a mirror, Kano pulled him into his study.

"You're probably here 'cause I don't have a storyboard in, right?"

"Um, yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No. I had some writer's block. Sometimes I get like that after going to the doctor."

"Doctor? Are you ill?" He asked, frantically putting his hand to Kanoba's forehead to feel for a fever. Kanoba chuckled.

"No. It was… a check-up. I just don't like going. I have five out of seven pages done, but I was wondering if you could help me a bit on this part," He said, pointing to the page, "and this part."

"Okay, let's see… I like what you've done so far, but you may want to move this text-box over here, that way you can get a more emotional feel for what the girl is saying." It went on like that for about two hours, Ritsu made suggestions, Kanoba made changes, and when Mikota got back, she made snacks. When she first walked in, she grinned.

"…Looks so…natural…" Ritsu was confused.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

They went back to editing, and when they were done, Kanoba asked,

"Ri-kun, will you bring Rara-chan next time? Pleeeaaasssee?"

"I don't think I can—" Oh no! The puppydog eyes! "Y-you see, I usually come right from the office, and I don't think I could bring her to Marukawa…." He pouted.

"But… I wanna see her!" Ritsu sighed.

"Well, I suppose I could bring her over in a few days…"

"Yay!" Ritsu had the air squeezed out of him for the third time that day. He was reaching for the door, when it opened to reveal a tired-looking Shinzo. He didn't even really have the will to glare at Ritsu today. Oops, spoke too soon. He glared at Ritsu briefly, the said,

"Mitiro will be here in a few days." Then he turned around and walked away. This was the first time he's ever seen Mikota look so pissed off. She and Kanoba had little spats, but she look seriously angry. It didn't fit her tiny elfish/doll-like form at all to have her fists clenched and her face contorted in anger. He didn't really know what to do, so he whispered to Kanoba.

"Who is Mitiro?" Kano's head was tilted forward, so his bangs covered his eyed. He replied in a hollow voice.

"She's…. our mother…."

"THAT WOMAN IS NOT OUR MOTHER!" Miko exploded. Ritsu left, he didn't want to pry.

8888

He was almost to the Marukawa building when his phone buzzed. He looked down to see,

5 missed calls – 4 missed texts

_Oh crap. They're all from Masamune. I better answer this one!_

"Hello—"

"Where the hell are you!"

"I'm on my way to drop off Kano-san's storyboard."

"You were supposed to meet me an hour ago!" _Oh crap again! I was supposed to go out with him tonight! I forgot!_

"I-I'm really sorry! It took a while to finish editing, and I saw something in a store that I wanted to buy, I really am sorry…" He heard Masamune sigh. "I'll make you dinner to make up for it!" Masamune agreed, and he quickly turned in his storyboard. While he was at the market, and just walking outside, he could tell people were staring at him. _Do I have something on my face?_

He just kept going until he ran into Kisa and Yukina. Kisa was about to apaologize, since it had been his fault, but then he froze. His face was bright red.

"A-are you okay?"

"SO CUTE!" Ritsu turned to Yukina for help, but he was in the same state as Kisa!

"Um, well I gotta go now…." He continued on his way

8888

He walked in feeling odd. He still didn't know why everyone had been staring at him. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid…_ He shrugged and put on his apron so he could prepare dinner. He didn't like this apron, it was white and frilly, but it was the only one he had. He was glad that Masamune wasn't there to see it!

"Nice apron." He jumped.

"How the hell do you always get in here without me noticing!" He whirled around to face him after turning the stove off. Masamune's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" It looked like Masamune was trying to form words, but couldn't. Ritsu sighed, annoyed.

"Well? Fine. Just sit down while I get you a bowl of stew." Masamune did what he was told, and Ritsu served the stew. They ate in silence. Well, Ritsu ate, Masamune only ate a few bites as he continued to stare at Ritsu. When he was doing the dished, he felt hot breath in his ear.

"Mm, I like this present. It's not even my birthday… Is this how you say 'sorry'? If so, then we should fight more…" _What the hell is he talking about? _

"W-what are you t-talking about?" He half-moaned when Masamune slipped his arms around him and slid a hand up his shirt. "N-no. S-stop. I have the scolding hot water on…" Masamune simply reached around him and turned it off.

"Are you playing innocent now? I won't have it. _You're_ the one who tried to seduce _me. And it worked."_ Masamune kissed his way to Ritsu's neck, where he bit gently and sucked a little. Ritsu didn't know it now, but Masamune had done it in a place clearly visible. _Now everyone will know he belong to __**me.**_

"I…I still don't know…what you're talking about…" He was starting to pant.

"Then look." He turned Ritsu over so he could see his reflection in the steel stove. He couldn't see anything different at first. Then he saw it. Or _them._ On his head sat a very, very realistic headband with cat-ears on it. The way it was made, made it seem like they were actually his. The band was thin, brown, and was completely covered by his hair. The ears matched his hair perfectly, and seemed to look like they were really growing out of his head. His face was bright red by now.

"W-what the hell? I forgot about it! Holy crap! I walked home like that!" Masamune wasn't smiling anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot! I walked home like this! No wonder everyone was staring!" Masamune growled. He didn't want anyone else to see his Ritsu-Neko. _I should get him a collar. Yeah… It should say 'Property of Takano Masamune'. That way noboday could claim they didn't know he was mine. _

"Well, I'm happy you bought them for me," _Wait, what? Oh no! He thinks __**that's**__ the reason I went to the store! What did I get myself into?_ "But I'm afraid you need to be punished now. Nobody else is allowed to see my Neko." _Shit…_

**~Kyaaaa!~~I gotta go now! Sorry! I mean to update the other day, but the meds the doctor gave me made me really sick! Thanks sooo much though, I can't believe all the nice things people are saying! **

**If you want me to write the Neko-lemon in the next chapter, put it in a review, I'm afraid I don't have time right now! **

**I dunno if I will have time to update before Christmas, so happy holidays, everyone! **

**Please Review! I need at least 43 in total before I continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Kyaaa!~ Oh my gosh! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! On Christmas Eve I was sick, but nobody believed me at all. I woke up on Christmas, opened presents, and told my parents I still felt bad. They said, "Well, you can make an hour car trip." And I couldn't. I got so sick. At my grandparents' house I was stuck staying in the back room the whole time, only moving when I had to vomit. Merry Christmas to me! When I got on and saw all of the nice things you guys said, I knew I had to write! **

**How was your guys' holidays?**

**Disclaimer~ **

_His Neko fetish all started with that stupid picture Ishikaru drew! Stupid Masamune! I won't be able to walk for a week!_ Ritsu thought angrily as he lay in bed next to said pervert.

_Wow, I guess I really do have a neko fetish… _Masamune thought, just before falling asleep.

**~Neko lemon~ **

They slid to the floor, not breaking their passionate kiss. Ritsu unconsciously wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck and moaned. Masamune chuckled and pulled back a little bit. Before he could stop it, Ritsu let out a little whimper in protest.

"Well, _someone's _eager…"

He didn't give Ritsu a chance to reply, instead he quicky reached forward and pulled Ritsu's shirt off. He was surprised to see that the cat ears stayed firmly in place, yet hit hair was messy. _He's too adorable…_ He leaned forward and captured Ritsu's lips once more, this time more urgent. Masamune gently sucked his lips for a second, then pulled back so he could pull his own shirt off. As their lips reconnected, Masamune's hand slipped down to Ritsu's belt. Ritsu moaned When Masamune finally released his erect member, which was already slightly wet with precum.

"Let's see if this Neko has milk…." Ritsu felt his manhood become enclosed in the hot cavern of Masamune's mouth.

"Hhhnn…..Ungh! M-Masamune! Haaa…mmm.." Ritsu was being unusually loud, but Masamune didn't mind. He loved it. He felt hands slip through his hair, pushing his head to go faster. He felt Ritsu buck his hips below him, and he could tell Ritsu was close to climate. He sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, the combination of Masamune's sucking and his han playing with one of Ritsu's nipples was too much. He came into Masamune's welcoming mouth.

"Ahhhh!" Masamune released him with a slight 'pop' noise. Ritsu lay on the kitchen floor, completely naked beneath him. Masamune still had his pants on. He'd just have to fix that in a moment. He kissed Ritsu, hard. Their tongues tangled in the same old battle and explored eachother's mouths. You'd think they'd know it by heart by now, but each time felt like the first time.

As they kissed, Masamune ran his fingers all over Ritsu's body. He'd stop at his nipples occasionally, to tease the already-hard buds, making Ritsu shiver each time. He broke their kiss to lap and nip at Ritsu neck. He traced the mark he'd left earlier with his tongue and bit gently once more; to make sure the mark would be visible to any people who wanted Ritsu for themselves, male or female. He gently blew on it, giving Ritsu chills. He suppressed a chuckle and began to prep Ritsu, one finger at a time.

Ritsu gasped at the first finger he felt go into his entrance. His cry of surprise was muffled by Masamune's mouth. He soon got used to it and a second finger was added, and later, a third. Soon he began to buck his hips slightly. Once he did, the fingers vanished. He mourned the loss for a second, but then he felt what he _really_ wanted.

Masamune began to push his own manhood in slowly, so it wouldn't hurt. He could tell that Ritsu was impatient, but he didn't expect Ritsu to slam himself down. He grunted at the unexpected, yet welcomed, move. Ritsu moaned and threw his head back. Masamune waited a few seconds until he was sure it was okay to move and he began to thrust slowly, savoring every second of it. He looked up to see Ritsu's eyes were completely covered in a lusty glaze, and the cat ears were still on his head. When Ritsu was him looking, he tried to cover his face. _That won't do. I want to see him._ He paused in his thrusting. Ritsu uncovered his face a little in question.

"Don't cover that face. Let it arouse me more." He reached up and pulled Ritsu's arms away. Ritsu's face was bright red, his blush was too adorable. He began to move again, this time faster. Ritsu clenched his eyes shut.

"Ah…Unh! Haaa….Mmm…Hnn.." He could feel himself get close to the edge, so he reached forward and grabbed Ritsu's hard member and began to pump in time with his thrusts. It was too much. They came at the same time.

"Ahhh! _Masamune_!" Ritsu screamed.

"_Ritsu_…" Masamune grunted. He loved the way his name sounded coming from Ritsu's mouth. Especially like _that._

Sighing at the mess they's made on the kitchen floor, he carried Ritsu to bed and cleaned up. He laid next to his lover feeling content and genuinely happy.

**~End of Neko Lemon~ **

Ritsu woke up pretty sore. He blushed as he realized that the cat ears were still in place. He sat up and looked in the mirror. _Holy crap! They look so…so natural! They didn't come off once! _Shaking his head, he took them off.

"Gotta get rid of these things." He muttered, about to toss them in the trash. Before he could, a hand grabbed his.

"I don't think so."

"Wha? Tak—Masamune!"

"You can't get rid of these."

"What? Why?"

"I like them."

"Who said you could tell me what to do?"

"I did. Besides, you bought them for me, right?" _Oh yeah, he thinks I bought them!_ "And besides that, you shouldn't waste money. I think they make you look very cute and sexy, therefore we keep them." Blushing at his words, Ritsu tried to explain.

"I d-didin't buy them—"

"Of course you did!" Masamune said, rolling his eyes. Ritsu was going to try again, but the phone rang.

"H-hello?"

"Ah, Ritsu-kun?"

"Oh, Miko-chan?"

"I just wanted to ask if you could bring Rara over tomorrow. Kano's been…having a tough couple of days… I think it would really cheer him up."

"Tomorrow? I don't think that'd be a problem." She sighed in relief.

"Another favor? I'm sorry to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Well, Mitiro will be here tomorrow too. As you probably know, Kano's my half-brother. Shinzo is my full-blooded brother, our mother died shortly after I was born. Later, our father started to date that wretched woman, Matiro. Their marriage lasted about a year and four months. She's a hateful bitch! Sorry for that outburst, but she is. I wouldn't lie. Anyways, Kano has…. anxiety whenever she's comes over, and he seems to calm down when you come over. So could you come over around five tomorrow evening? She'll be here at five-thirty. I'm sorry, but neither Shinzo or I can stand to be near her. I don't know how Kano can either. He doesn't like her, but I think he thinks that it's his duty as a son. Bless his heart…"

"Of course I will. Don't worry about it!"

"Really? Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem!"

Little did they know it _would_ be a problem. _A horrible, horrible problem. _

**~Kyaa!~ Sorry for the shortness! As I've said, I was really sick. I think I have to leave in a few hours, (Did I mention that nobody ever tells be their plans?) for Kentucky. I don't have internet access down there, so idk when I can update next! I'm so sorry! I meant to update more! **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Kyaaa!~ I had a horrible break! I was sick the whole time! My dad decided out of the blue that he wanted to go on a trip to our Kentucky house (I dunno why, nobody else went, and it was cold anyways). Anyways, he sprang that on me while I was getting ready to write. I had to run in and pack fast, and then pile in the car with my sisters. I had to babysit my cousins, so I couldn't write, and even if I could have, no internet, so I would've had to wait. Now it's New Years and I feel like crap. I hate to desert you for a week. If I'm gone for more than two weeks at a time, and I don't say anything at all, it probably means I'm dead. Haha, not trying to scare you, but the doctors still don't know what's wrong with me. I will usually tell you guys if I have to take a break. **

**How was your break? **

**Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer~ **

**P.S. The reason this chapter is so filler-ish is 'cause I forgot to mention why Kano gave him the neko-ears!**

The next day, around three-thirty in the afternoon, Masamune was very, very annoyed. He was like that because he was currently sitting in the home of one of his most difficult authors. _Muya Hatsule is the most half-assed author on the planet!_ She was trying to get away with shortening a chapter my six pages! After arguing most of the day (that was supposed to be his day off) they finally got the chapter done. He was still pissed because he wanted to do something with Ritsu. To top it off, he knew that Ritsu was with Ishikaru right now, and he would be going to Kano's house right after. _I guess I could wait for him at his apartment. It's always fun to surprise him. _

8888

"But why nooooot?"

"Because I said so!"

"But—"

"No."

Ishikaru huffed a sigh and patted Rara on the back. He was asking if Ritsu would stay here and cancel on Kano. For some reason, he seemed really anxious for Ritsu to stay home or with him. He was running out of reasons for Ritsu to stay. Suddenly Rara's presence gave him an idea.

"Well, I've been meaning to bring it up since I got back but I put it off until now…"

"What now?"

"When are you giving Rara back to me? I mean, your mother gave her to _me_ to take care of." Ritsu was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. The surprise must've been written on his face because Ishikaru went on,

"Aw, are you going to miss her?" Ritsu thought for a moment. He would. He liked having her to come home to. He liked going on walks with her. He liked to play one-sided fetch and tug-of-war. He liked sleeping next to her and running his fingers through her chocolate-colored fur and waking up to see big brown eyes staring into his. He liked the way she knew how to comfort him when something bad happened. He didn't want to give her up. Ishikaru felt bad for bringing it up.

"Look, I know you love her, but what did you think would happen? Your mother is almost done potty-training the puppies. You'll have to give her back sometime. I…I guess you can keep her until she calls for her back…. Maybe you can have a puppy?"

"No."

"Wha-?"

"NO!" Ritsu didn't even realize he had tears forming. He calmed himself down a bit. "I don't want another dog! I…. I'm not attached to her at all." _That's a lie. I only want her._ "You can have her back after today." _Please say no. _

"Okay…."

"I…I'll d-drop her off later…" He said, shutting the door. He didn't notice the tears that were starting to drop as he and Rara exited Ishikaru's apartment. Masamune _did._

"Ritsu—" His head snapped up and Masamune's mouth twitched.

"What the hell did that bastard do?" He asked angrily, about to reach for the doorknob. He looked as if he was about to beat the crap out of Ishikaru. Ritsu quickly dried his tears.

"H-he didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to give her back…." It took him a second to realize that Ritsu was talking about Rara. He and Rara didn't get along at first, but now they kind of respected each other. He didn't like that she took up some of Ritsu's time, but he knew Ritsu loved her very much. His mother must be close to done training the pups by now. Masamune wasn't really good at comforting people, so he awkwardly hugged Ritsu close.

"It'll be okay." To his surprise, Ritsu seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Th-thank you… I gotta go now. Kano's expecting me at four-thirty." Masamune didn't want to let him go, but he did. Rara glanced back and huffed quietly as if to say "Thank you". He shook his head. He was losing it.

8888

When he got to Kano's house, Miko and Shinzo were still there. They had their coats on, so they were about to leave. Miko answered the door.

"Oh hey! You're early! Come on in!"

"Sorry, I was just out anyways. I always walk Rara at this time, so I figured it would be okay to bring her over now. I could come back later—"

"No no! It's fine!" She beamed and lead him to the study where Kano sat hugging Shika-kun and the wolf Ritsu had gotten for him the other day. He looked nervous, but he smiled when he saw Ritsu.

"Ritsu-kun!"

"Hey—oof!" He was hugged tightly.

"Rara-chan!" He beamed and went to give her a tummy-rub. Rara looked like she was in heaven. It turns out that Kano had also bought her a few toys. He smiled as he watched them play.

"Ritsu-kun? Shinzo and I are about to leave now. You have my cell number in case anything happens… When Mitiro gets here, you may want to lock Rara in my room, she doesn't like dogs." He nodded and went back to watching Rara and Kano play. Suddenly she burst out,

"So did he like the ears?"

"Huh?"

"Th-the Neko-ears! Did Takano-san like them?" Ritsu gaped. _So it was her idea! _He had no idea what to say. If he said yes, he had a feeling she would die from a horrible Yaoi nosebleed. She continued at his silence.

"I-I mean, I made them for you because I thought they'd look cute. When I saw you in them they just looked so natural, so I assumed he liked them…. I'm sorry!" She was blushing hard now.

"Ah, no! It's okay! He…he liked them… _a lot."_ She grinned.

"I want full details when I get back!" He rolled his eyes.

"Get going, you Yaoi-Pervert!"

"You know it!" She shouted, winking and closing the door behind her. He looked at the bag in his hands. He smiled, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Hey, Kano!" His head snapped up and Rara huffed in protest as his hand paused in petting her. "Do you want to make cookies?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I have chocolate chip mix and peanut butter mix. Which—"

"Chocolate chip, please!"

"Okay." He agreed, smiling warmly.

While they waited for the cookie dough to bake, they went to Kano's study. Ritsu smiled, remembering how much dough they ate. They even gave a bit to Rara after picking the chocolate chips out of it. He remembered saying to Kano,

"_If you eat too much, you'll get sick!" _

"_But….It's sooo damn goooood!"_

_So true. If it's so bad, then why must it taste so good?_ He thought, shaking his head. He glanced at the clock. It was five-fifteen. Kano's mother is going to be here at five-forty five. While looking at the clock, he noticed some photos on Kano's shelf. One was of Miko at a younger age, smiling and holding a purple stuffed monkey. The next one was of Shinzo looking the happiest Ritsu had ever seen him. He was about seven in the picture, and he was eating green Jell-O, although it looked more like _it_ was eating _him. _The next picture was of all three of them, looking very young and mischievous. They were covered in mud and holding hands, grinning at the camera. He smiled. Sometimes looking at pictures like this, he wished he wasn't an only child. Suddenly a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Shinzo and Miko were cute as kids, ne?"

"Y-yeah. You all were." Kano reached behind the photos and pulled two more out. He showed Ritsu one of a man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a kind smile with old laugh-lines and was holding a baby Shinzo, who didn't look pleased with the situation. His eyes were a bright blue, like Miko and Kano.

"That's our father, Marikuno Ikimoto. And this," He said, switching photos. "Is their mother, Ikiro." The woman in the photo was beautiful. She had long sandy colored hair, like Miko, and she had warm caramel eyes like Shinzo. But Ritsu had never seen Shinzo smile.

"I know you think Shinzo is mean." He started at the sound of Kano's voice. It wasn't his normal voice. It was the adult one.

"If you knew him, you'd like him. He's really kind and selfless. You actually remind me of him in some ways…. The reason he's hardly around is because he's studying so hard…" Why did Kano sound so guilty? "He wants to be a neurologist. He's also studying certain… brain problems, like bi-polar disorder, multiple personality disorder, and…. schizophrenia. He wants to cure them. Ritsu? I need to tell you something. I—" _**DING**_

"Oh, the cookies are done!" Ritsu rushed downstairs so they wouldn't burn. After they got the cookies out of the oven and onto the cooling rack, Ritsu was going to ask what Kano wanted to tell him.

"What—" _**Knock Knock Knock **_

Kano suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. Ritsu went to the front door to let his mother in. Nobody knew that this would be such a horrible mistake.

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, I just wanted to update quickly and explain some things. Sorry for the cliffy! You all get to meet Kano's mother, Mitiro, in the next chapter! **

**Please review! **

**And yes, I kind of based Miko after me! I just love her! She looks so small and innocent like a china doll, and she can be really loud and silly because she's a Yaoi pervert! Haha, do you guys like her? **

**When is Ritsu's birthday again? I need to know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Kyaaa!~ I'm back! Sorry I took so long. Anyways, I ended up skipping some of this fic that I had written 'cause it would've dragged on a ton and made you ball your eyes out. I had my friend read it even though she doesn't know the anime or like Yaoi, and she hit me with my notebook! She was bawling her eyes out! I won't do that to you! **

**Warning: I meant to put this in the last chapter, but from here on, it gets serious. I'm not going to make it all serious, there will be funny parts still, but I wanted to give you a heads up! Fluff shall appear in later chapters, too! **

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu was about to open the door, but he suddenly realized that he forgot to lock Rara up! He whirled around and to Kano, he said,

"I'll go lock Rara in Miko's room! You let your mother in!" He should have asked then, but he dismissed it. Kano was twitching slightly, his eyes were distant, he was sweating, and he couldn't stop fidgeting. He had no idea what it meant at the time. He figured that it was just Kano's way of expressing nervousness. He dismissed it and ran past him to Rara, who was now curious as to why her two companions were no longer in the study. He was glad he'd already gotten the cookies. They'd have burned if he hadn't gotten them when he did because Rara was putting up a fight.

"Stay!" He hissed at her. He could hear muffled voices. Apparently she could too. She arched he back and growled low and menacing. He'd never seen her act like this.

"Calm." He patted her on the head and she calmed down a bit. He was about to close the door when he heard her huff loudly as if to say, '_Why should I stay here while you go see the new person? I can behave!' _He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. He was curious to see what Mitiro looked like. He saw a picture of everyone in Kano's family except her.

When he got down the stairs, he wasn't disappointed! It seems Kano got many of his traits from her. She was tall with dark hair and had an air of importance. He could see the side of her face, it was slightly rounded so it wasn't too pointy. He couldn't see her eyes from here because she had wire-rimmed glasses on. They gleamed gold and black in the living room light. When she turned around he was surprised to see that she didn't look so friendly. She had a babyish face, not as cute as Kano's, but it made her look younger than she was, but her eyes weren't right. They were a very dark grey, almost black. That wasn't unusual for a Japanese woman, but they looked… _mean._ He didn't even know her yet and he could tell he probably wouldn't like her. Her eyes seemed to judge everything unfit to be near her, and her mouth curled slightly into the ghost of a scowl. She seemed to be scolding Kano. She stopped when she saw Ritsu.

"And who is _this_?" She seemed to be sizing him up. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Um, th-this is Onodera Ritsu. H-he's my editor…." He trailed off softly, eyes glazed over a bit.

"Disgraceful!" She snapped in his face and he flinched as if she'd struck him. Her eyes glowed with bitter anger. Ritsu was lost. Did she hate him already? He hadn't even said anything!

"I-I'm sorry! I can't help it!" He wailed. She sneered at him. Ritsu had a hard time believing this she-demon had spawned such a sweet boy!

"You could if you were a good son! It's a disgrace to have you be called my son! You ruined my life! Not only are you a worthless son, you're also a childish, selfish, conceited, little leech! You waste your time writing and drawing mediocre little drabbles! I don't even know why Marikuno and his other children bother with you. You're nothing. You're no child of mine—"

"Stop it!" Ritsu yelled. He was surprised he actually yelled it out. He was angry, but he didn't like to meddle in other people's private business. But this time was different. Kano was shaking and it looked like he was being tormented horribly. No tears fell, but Ritsu knew from experience that holding them back could mean it was worse. He took a deep breath; taking advantage of Mitiro's stunned silence before he continued.

"I cannot stand by while you insult him like this! He has got to be one of the kindest souls I have ever met! And his stories are not mediocre drabbles! They're great! They have as much detail as any other form of literature! I may not know you, but I can tell that you're a horrible judge of character if you say that he's worthless. He may be a bit eccentric, but he is not a disgrace! I—"

She smiled and evil smile. Kano paled.

"Ohh, he doesn't know, does he?" She purred. Her eyes gleamed with evil. "My _son_," She spat the word like an insult. "Seems to have deceived you. He isn't right in the head. I don't know what you kids call it these days, but in my day, we called them…_freaks._ Oh sure, the doctors had a nicer name to sugarcoat it. When he was first like this… wait, he was always like this, come to think of it... Anyways, at first, they called it 'being unwell.' I tried so many things. I wanted my _son_ to be perfect. Later on, after visiting a shrine, the monk there thought he was possessed. When the exorcism failed, I tried something else. Marikuno wouldn't let me get rid of it. He insisted that it was our _son._ But I knew better. I knew that that _thing _could never be _my son."_

Ritsu was scared. She sounded insane! She laughed darkly at his expression. Her eyes narrowed on Kano.

"You look like a nice, normal boy. My advice for you is to get out while you can. He'll ruin you."

"Get out."

"_Excuse me?" _

"I said, _Get out!_" He yelled at her. Kano had begun to cry, silent little sobs.

"Kanoba, are you going to let this little pest speak to _your mother_ like that?" She snarled at him. Kano looked up at her. He was crying, but his voice was surprisingly steady.

"I don't know. You already said I wasn't your son. I don't know what you want from me." Ritsu noticed that Kano's eyes had changed colors. Instead of the rich electric blue they usually were, they were a dark midnight blue. She screeched at him, calling him every curse in the book and stormed out. Kano went into his study.

_She was only here for about forty-five minutes. We didn't even drink the tea I had prepared. In fact.. we all just stood here and fought the whole time. Poor Kano… I don't believe this. Things like this only happen in movies or badly written stories…. Miko and Shinzo won't be back for another hour…_

"Kano?" He called softly.

Kano wasn't at his desk; he was on the floor, huddled in a corner. His eyes were hidden and his head was tilted so it looked like he was listening to something only he could hear. He was also shaking.

"Kano? Are you—"

"Leave me alone…G-go…n-no mmmore…" He started to shake more.

"Look, if this is about Mitiro-san, please don't listen to her. Your stories are great! They're spectacular! I mean—"

Kano was suddenly on his feet. He didn't look better. He looked far, far worse. His eyes were even darker. He was twitching violently. He had tears streaming faster now. You couldn't stop it. It happened too fast. Ritsu felt something slam into him, pain exploded into the right side of his head as he flew backwards. More pain exploded from the back of his head as he hit the wall. He could feel himself slipping unconscious…

_Why did he hit me? _

His eyes opened slightly to see blurry shapes moving around. He could see Miko yelling and crying and Shinzo was trying to hold Kano down. He slipped unconscious again.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about his mother. He probably hates me now. _

He had a sensation that made him feel like he was being carried.

_I deserve this. _

He felt himself being laid down on a bed.

_I'm such a bad person. _

"No you aren't." He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud. He wanted to open his eyes, and see who it was, but exhaustion's claws dragged him back into the blissful darkness.

_It hurts…so much….am I going to die?_

8888

Ritsu sat up with a groan. His head was pounding and his right shoulder was killing him. _What happened? I remember being at his house… seeing his mother… hitting the wall…_ He opened his eyes wide, realizing that he was in his own apartment. _How did I get here? _He raced to his living room. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" No answer. He was alone. _Oh no! Rara!_ He'd forgotten her!

**Whimper~ **

He turned around to see her walking slowly towards him. She had her ears down and her tail drooped. She looked up at him with sad eyes. He looked and didn't see any injuries on her.

"What's wrong, girl?" He knelt down next to her. She whined again and put her head lightly on his right shoulder. She licked his ear lightly and whined again as if to say, '_I'm so sorry.'_ His face stung. He patted her on her head softly and trudged slowly to the bathroom. He gasped when he looked into the mirror. The right side of his face looked horrible! His eye was almost swelled shut, there was a cut underneath it, and there was dried blood by his ear. His eye wasn't completely black and purple yet, but it was getting there. It wasn't like in the movies, it isn't an instant thing. It takes a few hours. _How long was I out?_ He looked at the clock on his phone.

11:56

_It's been hours. I still have to go to work tomorrow! I have to be in at five! _He took a deep breath, but then something occurred to him. He froze, his blood literally felt like ice.

_I'm going to get fired. I disrespected my mangaka and his family. Marukawa takes that seriously. I… I can't be an editor for Emerald anymore!_ To his surprise, he was crying. The tears fell slowly at first. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, on the right side they turned bloody. His eye wasn't bleeding; it was the cut beneath it. He looked into the mirror. _I'm so pathetic! What was I thinking? I should never have left the Onodera Company. _He thought bitterly. _I guess I'll have to go back…. Yeah, I can finally stop pretending! I can edit literature again… _He broke down into sobs. He didn't cry when he made the switch before. He realized that he really loved his job. He loved walking in everyday and seeing the girly decorations. He loved talking about different styles his mangaka could use. He loved seeing everyone, working just as hard as he was. And Masamune…. What would become of Masamune when he left? _I'll have to move back closer to home so I can be closer to the headquarters… _ For some reason, that made him cry harder.

**~Kya~ I told you! I know the whole Mitiro scene went by fast. It was supposed to. Ritsu mentions it. Here are some things you need to know: **

**Yes, I knew a boy like this in real life **

**Yes, he was a good friend to me **

**No, he never intentionally hurt me, just like Kano never meant to hurt Ritsu **

**Yes, there was a trigger for Kano's behavior, it was the same one my friend had. It will all be explained next chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Kyaaa!~ Yep, I'm updating again! I felt bad about leaving you hanging! **

**Congrats, Clueless! Or should I say 918lucy? Anyways, glad you made an account!**

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu still felt terrible. He'd hardly slept. He doesn't count being knocked out as being asleep because it doesn't really give you rest. His eye was completely black now and the other bruises had also swelled and turned purple and black. Now to top it off, he had dark circles under his eyes. He was almost glad his face had swollen. At least nobody could tell that he'd been crying. He forced himself to take a deep breath so the lump in his throat and the threatening tears would go away. He looked in the mirror sadly and straightened his tie.

_Wasn't Masamune supposed to be waiting here for me?_ He walked into the kitchen and found his answer. There was a note on the table.

_Call me when you get home _

_-Masamune_

_Now I feel bad. But none of this matters. I'm going to get fired today. No more storyboards. No more manga. No more Kisa, Hatori, Mino…. or Masamune. _He choked back tears and slipped on his shoes. _We're together after so long. It…it's not fair. I have to go. I have to leave him behind… again…. _ He turned around slowly.

_This is it. _

He began to walk to the door.

_I deserve this. _

He reached for the knob.

_I'm so sorry, Masamune. I tried. _

8888

Masamune was near pacing at work. Ritsu had never called him! In fact, that bastard, Ishikaru had called him looking for Ritsu!

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know. He hasn't answered any of my calls either!" Ishikaru was silent for a second.

"What kind of boyfriend _are _you?" He meant it as a joke, but Masamune could sense the urgency in his tone. He was really worried. "A-anyways, He was supposed to bring Rara back to me last night…. " But Masamune wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were trained on the figure that had just appeared in the doorway. A very beat-up Ritsu. He snapped his phone shut, cutting Ishikaru off mid-sentence, and strode angrily over to where Ritsu was standing next to Kisa.

8888

Ritsu began to feel dizzy. Everything seemed so surreal. He walked in, everyone was working and doing what they do every day. Nothing felt different, but everything was about to change. He could hardly see out of his right eye, and the fringes of his field of vision were a little blurry on the left as well. His head was pounding, but he felt numb to everything but the beating of his heart. He was sure everyone could feel it. It was beating so hard it hurt. Every second he spent watching the scene of what was about to be his former workplace made his heart wrench even more.

_This is the last time. I can never come back. Never work with everyone. Never be with Masamune…._

"HOLY SHIT!" He jumped as he saw Kisa approaching him.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"I ran into a door." He had no idea where that came from, but it just came out. Kisa didn't look convinced and he could see a few co-workers staring at them, looking even less convinced.

"_Really?" _

"Y-yeah. You see, I was trying to clean my apartment and… well… The laundry decided it didn't want to be clean, so it dragged me down and I hit my head on the dresser." Kisa seemed convinced. Ritsu was surprised at how steady his voice came out. Kisa smiled and said,

"Wow, Ri-chan! You sure are clumsy! Be more careful next time! We all know how hazardous it is to slip on dirty clothes and stuff." Many people nodded. It was true. Many of them weren't home that often and neglected their apartments too. Masamune sighed in relief, vowing to help Ritsu clean so he wouldn't hurt himself again. He chuckled along.

"Yeah. Maybe it's an anti-manga editors conspiracy!" Kisa cracked up and went back to work. For a moment, he forgot that his world was about to crash down around him. That moment was up far too quickly. He saw Isaka round the corner. He saw Ritsu too. He looked pained. He looked at him, but wouldn't bring himself to meet Ritsu's eyes. He shook his head and went into his office.

"Ri-chan, before you sit down, could you make copies for me? Please?" He looked over and saw Kisa. He looked pretty tired. _He must have stayed here all night. I heard his mangaka was giving him trouble…_ He was about to agree, but the words died in his throat. He saw Asahina heading this way, and he wasn't happy. Well, he'd never really seen the man smile, but this time he looked like he was strained. He could feel tears fill his eyes, but he forced them back. HE wouldn't cry. He couldn't.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm about to get fired." His voice cracked slightly on the last word. He didn't see Masamune behind him, the shock written all over his face. Kisa's jaw dropped and his eyes got very wide. Everyone froze. Even Hatori looked like he was in shock. Nobody had any clue why the young editor was going to get fired. He was a great worker!

"Onodera Ritsu, Isaka-san needs to have a word with you." Asahina said quietly.

"I know…" He followed Asahina without another word. He couldn't even bring himself to look back.

8888

The department was frozen for a few minutes even after they left. Kisa was the first to recover. He turned around and shouted at Masamune.

"I can't believe you! He hasn't done anything wrong! Why would you do this to him?" Kisa knew it was unfair of him to yell at Masamune, but he couldn't help it. Masamune was taken aback. He'd never heard Kisa yell like that. Kisa never thought of Masamune as the type to fire someone if they wouldn't date him. Kisa was hurt and angry because he thought this was another example of how bad he was at judging people.

"I-I had no idea… I don't know what's going on…." He looked lost. Nobody had ever seen the 'Demon-Editor' this way before. He quickly recovered.

"Ahem… Get back to work! I'll find out what's happening later." They did as they were told, although they looked solemn and sad now.

_This isn't because we're together is it? Marukawa doesn't have that kind of policy! What could have happened? _

8888

Ritsu followed Asahina with his head bowed. Before they entered Isaka's office, Asahina spoke again.

"I'm sorry." He even sounded genuine. Ritsu tried to offer a weak smile, but couldn't manage it, so he nodded instead. This was the most he'd ever heard Asahina say in one day. The guy didn't really talk much…

He'd been in Isaka's office before. He hadn't really thought it was such a big deal, but now he did. He realized just how big and intimidating the room was. The walls were a light green, but with his blurry vision, they looked sickly. Isaka was in his big leather chair, but he wasn't lounging or asleep like he usually was. He was just sitting there, a very serious look on his face.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir. I know. I'm being fired." Isaka blinked.

"What? No."

"N-no? What do you mean? I broke Marukawa's code by—"

"No. You didn't, but _I _did."

"Huh? I'm confused…" Isaka took a deep breath.

"I knew that this could happen. I didn't tell you any part of it. I tricked you. I made you an offer I knew you couldn't refuse, and you paid the price for my mistake." He looked pained, as if he wasn't used to apologizing.

"Sir, I don't get it. If… why…" He didn't even know where to begin.

"Ikimoto-sensei is… schizophrenic." _What? How could I have missed that? "_I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you'd accept. We thought he was doing better on his new medication. In the last few weeks, it seemed to be losing effect. I didn't want to admit it, I just wanted a new popular mangaka… You have every right to be angry with me. You have every right to quit, or even report me. I'd understand… I just didn't want you to be mad at Ikimoto-sensei. He's a really good person…"

"Quit? I thought you were preparing to fire me earlier. I don't want to lose this job. I love it here. I'm not going to report you, either. I know why you did it. If you had explained it to me in the beginning, I would have treated him differently. You should have though. Then I could have done research and done a better job of preventing this."

"Wha? How could you have? It wasn't your fault!"

"But, I know that now he'll want me fired—"

"No, he doesn't want that."

"What? But I made him…"

"No, you didn't. You actually seemed to help him. Your voice calmed him down, and he was scared. He was able to calm himself enough to call Mikota-san. She and Shinzo-san showed up as he was about to have another…. episode. All along it's been you that has held him together. Seeing his mother act like that pushed him over the edge. Ikimoto-sensei himself wanted you back. He was… very sad, but he didn't want to pressure you. He's scared that he may have frightened you too much. So, the question remains; do you want to stay his editor?" Ritsu's mind was spinning. He was happy he could keep working here, but confused at the same time. His head was spinning. Isaka noticed his hesitation.

"You can go home. Take the rest of the day off. Just give me your answer by tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir…" Knowing that he was dismissed, he began his slow trudge back to Emerald to get his stuff so he could go home.

8888

When he got there, he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. He kept his head down and went to his desk quickly. He heard a gasp and realized that they must think he'd gotten fired. Kisa was the first to ask.

"What happened?" he asked softly. "Did…Are you… were you fired?"

"No." He whispered. He didn't say anything else. He just grabbed his bag and left.

Takano wanted desperately to go after him, but suddenly, Yokozawa was there, talking to him about stuff he couldn't care less about in that moment. He was about to go around him and run after Ritsu, but he saw Isaka shake his head over Yokozawa's shoulder. _Ritsu, please wait for me! _

8888

Ritsu walked in and locked his apartment. He slid to the floor, feeling even dizzier than before.

"Hello there." Said a voice from the kitchen

**~Kya~ Mwahahaha! I did it again! Sound familiar? It should! It's from the fic that started it all! **

**Love you guys! Chu~ **

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Kya!~ Sorry for the cliffies! I left ya hangin once, only to do it again! I don't think this chapter will be a cliffy, so no worries! I'm not feelin too great right now, so I'm sorry if I mess this up. **

**All medical facts came from reliable resources such as books and medical websites. I paraphrased the words, so I should get in trouble for copyright. I can't do a citation because fanfiction doesn't allow me to paste web links here. Sorry if I offend. **

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu nearly pissed his pants! _Something about this seems familiar… _He thought as he spun around. Only this time, it wasn't Ishikaru. It was…..Shinzo?

"Ah, Shinzo-san—"

"Forget the formalities."

"O-okay." He was going ask why he was here, but then he noticed the state he was in. Shinzo's eyes had dark circles and the caramel colored irises were dull. He was leaning slightly forward and his hair was so messy it looked like he'd been dragged through brambles. He shoved his curiosity; his mother had always taught him to put the guest ahead of himself.

"Ano, would you like to sit down in the living room? I'll make some tea…"

"Coffee would be better…. And thanks."

"Okay, the coffe should only take a few minutes."

When the coffee was done, Shinzo drank his right away. He even looked grateful.

"Ah, sorry. You must be wondering why I'm here…" He paused and met Ritsu's eyes.

"I regret my actions towards you. I hope you can forgive me."

"….What?" Why the hell was everyone apologizing to him today?

"I have treated you unfairly. I was the one who asked Isaka not to tell you. Hell, at first, I told him not to hire you for Kano. I did it because I thought you would be a burden on him. I thought you would add strain to his life."

Ritsu listened intently, knowing there was more.

"I also know how hard it can be to live with someone with his condition. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Don't get me wrong, I really love my brother. I love him so much that I decided to become a neurologist and also study psychological disorders. It's not easy, but I know it would make him feel better. I distanced myself a little bit so I could focus on my studies. When I first backed off, he got worse. I knew it would get worse at first, but I stayed away until I could manage my studies. My voice was one of the only things that could calm him down. Miko could too, but it took longer. You were faster than either one of us."

"Why tell me all of this?"

"Because, I think you're good for him. I won't sugarcoat this for you. I was going to before, and look where that got us." He gestured to the right side of Ritsu's face.

"I can take it. Please tell me."

"You say that now, but I warn you, it's not pretty."

He took a deep breath.

"When we were young, the doctors didn't know what to do with him. His _mother," _He spat the word like an insult. "was even worse. She blamed him for everything. When he was around ten, the doctors were stuck between diagnosing him with bi-polar disorder or schizophrenia. I know you've noticed how his mood changes. Schizophrenia is very hard to diagnose in kids. It's not like you see in the movies. He's not a 'schizo freak'. It's more like…" He trailed off for a moment and pulled a few papers from his bag. He handed them to Ritsu, he was about to read them, but Shinzo kept talking.

"Schizophrenia is a mental illness that can cause many things, such as: social withdrawal, hallucinations, disorganized thoughts and speech, personality and mood swings, and in some cases, violent outbursts…. His case in general is unusual. It causes him to act… different. His triggers are not common, so we usually don't have to worry about those. His reactions aren't usually so violent either, but his medication… Again, I refuse to lie. This may happen again. You can't tell anyone. His reputation as a mangaka will be ruined. This is really all he has. It makes him happy. He could hurt you, but I think you could help him. He's going back to his old medication. In a few days he should be better. I want you to read through some of that stuff."

Ritsu did as he was told. He was shocked to see that it was mostly bad things on the paper.

'_Many people experience emotional difficulties….' _

'_Sometimes they can be driven to madness….' _

'_When angry, they are very dangerous because they don't know what they're doing….' _

He read on. It got worse in some places, but better in others.

'_In some cases, it can fade over time.'_

'_In most cases, it can be controlled on medication' _

"Shinzo, If you want me to come back, why did you show me mostly bad things?" Shinzo's expression was pained and he bowed his head slightly to let the tawny hair cover his eyes.

"So you know. It wouldn't be fair to lie to you. You could get seriously hurt. I want you to know the risks."

"I think I understand a little better now, thank you."

"Wait, there's one more thing…"

"What is it?" Shinzo hesitated for a second.

"That's not his only problem… He has also had many neurological problems in the past. He had a tumor on his frontal lobe, the part the controls memory, emotion, and rational thinking… They couldn't get it all, and something is still wrong. Most times, after an 'episode' he can't remember it at all. He forgets things all the time, and he doesn't really know how to act around most people. He didn't remember hitting you. He only saw the blood on the wall later and he couldn't stop crying. I don't think any of us will ever really know how much it hurts him…" The last sentence was a whisper.

After he left, Ritsu sat there, frozen on the couch.

8888

Behind the other door in the kitchen, stood Ishikaru_. I knew it…._ He crept out without being noticed.

8888

Masamune practically ran home from the train station. _Why didn't I drive today? _

_Ritsu, why didn't you tell me something was wrong? _

_Don't you trust me?_

_I want to be the one to protect you. _

He reached for the door, surprised to find it locked. He reached in his pocket and realized he didn't have the key. He must have left it in his own apartment this morning!

"Oi, Onodera! Open up!" He started to knock louder. He was about to shout again, but the door opened to reveal a very tired-looking Ritsu.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want'? I was _worried_ about you!"

"Why?"

"…."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"…." Masamune walked around him and entered his apartment. He was expecting him to protest that it was wrong to barge in, but he didn't. Instead, all he said was,

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed now…" Masamune wanted to protest and demand why he'd been called into Isaka's office, and even more to demand why he was so upset. But the tired and sad look in Ritsu's eyes made him rethink that. _Dammit. I guess I can wait 'til tomorrow… _

He nodded and turned to leave, but suddenly a hand grabbed his. He looked back to see Ritsu blushing.

"I, um, you don't have to leave…" He felt hope swell in his chest. Ritsu was asking him to stay the night! He smiled a small smile as he followed Ritsu back to his room. When they laid down, he noticed Ritsu rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I took medicine, but my head still hurts a bit." Masamune sighed and pulled Ritsu closer, almost into a spooning position. He began to run his fingers through Ritsu's soft, silky hair. He was surprised to find that within minutes, Ritsu was asleep. And cuddling closer to him. _He's going to pay for this later. He finally asks me to stay the night, and he fell asleep! But he's so…so cute… Damn all dressers to hell! _He thought, noticing Ritsu's black eye. _Wait, didn't he say he ran into a door? _

_**Flashback~ **_

_"What the hell happened to your face?"_

_"I ran into a door." Kisa didn't look convinced and he could see a few co-workers staring at them, looking even less convinced._

_"__Really?"_

_"Y-yeah. You see, I was trying to clean my apartment and… well… The laundry decided it didn't want to be clean, so it dragged me down and I hit my head on the dresser." Kisa seemed convinced._

_**End Flashback~ **_

_He told two stories…. I'm so fucking stupid! Why didn't I see it before! He was lying! Why doesn't he trust me enough to tell me? _ He thought painfully as he stared down at his beloved's face. _He __**will**__ tell me tomorrow. _

"_I love you, Ritsu." _He said as he buried his head in Ritsu's hair and fell asleep.

**~Kya!~ I know, it's a bit angsty! **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Kyaa!~ Haha, I think SOME people want a lemon. ImJustLazy isn't the only one! ;) Not to worry. There will either be one in this chapter or the next one! **

**I MEANT TO SAY I ****SHOULDN'T**** GET IN TROUBLE FOR PARAPHRASING! **

**Disclaimer~**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you—"

"YES!"

"Alright. You know the risks and everything. I'm sure Shinzo will send over the lists of what to do in certain situations. I already know that all of your mangaka have their storyboards in already. Today's the last day of the 'cycle anyways. You may as well go home." Isaka said cheerfully. Ritsu wanted to protest. He always felt like three was more to do, but Isaka waved him off. He walked back into Emerald's department and grabbed his bag, making sure not to look at Masamune's desk. He could feel Masamune's eyes on the back of his head. He was so embarrassed. This morning had been a close call, so he had to… distract him.

_**Flashback~ **_

_After they'd woken up, they sat in Ritsu's kitchen and ate breakfast in silence. _

"_Ritsu, what really happened to your face?" _

"_I-I already told you. I tripped over the laundry and hit my head on the table—"_

"_Stop lying! First you said you ran into a door, then you said you hit your head on a dresser, now it's a table? Stop lying to me!" He remembered Kano saying, 'A relationship can't be based on lies' and he felt a pang of guilt. He had to think of something and fast! Shinzo ahd told him that he couldn't tell anyone. He sighed and said, _

"_I-it's because I'm embarrassed.." _

"_Why?" _

"_I-I, um, it's because I accidentally hit myself in the face…." _

"…_.."_

"_A-are you __**laughing?**__" _

"…_." _

"_Ugh. And you wonder why I didn't say anything!"_

"_I'm not laughing because you hit yourself in the face. I'm laughing because you think you can lie—" Ritsu silenced him with a kiss. RItsu had never kissed him on his own before. He quickly took advantage of it. Ritsu couldn't even complain about being late because he knew that would give Masamune time to remember to ask him what happened. He really was a horrible liar…. _

_**End of Flashback~**_

He risked a glance up. Yep, Masamune remembered. He could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say something. It was switching between smug and uncertain, like he was smug because he got Ritsu to kiss him, and uncertain about asking again.

He managed to avoid him for two days since then. His eye was almost completely healed, so it wasn't bruised anymore. and his head only ached a little Isaka wanted to make sure he was still interested in taking on Kano. He of course, said yes.

_I need to distract him. _

_Have you thought of— _

_No! Shut up voice! _

_But if one kiss would distract him for a day…. _

_Damn… _

_Haha, I'm right! _

_So what's the plan?_

_How should I know? I'm you! _

_True… _

He shook his head and walked to the train station. He needed to plan something he never thought possible.

He was going to seduce Takano Masamune.

8888

Masamune was lost in thought as he waited for his last storyboard to come in.

_Maybe I'm reading too much into this. Maybe he really did hit himself in the face, and I'm just paranoid. I guess I'll find out soon enough, my mangaka just sent in her storyboard. _

_8888_

Ritsu was pacing frantically.

_I can't do this! I wouldn't even know where to begin! I've only got one hour… _

He sighed and decided to change into his pajamas. It was cold so he decided to wear a long sweatshirt and sweatpants. He picked out a long grey sweatshirt and was surprised to find out it went all the way half down his thighs! He looked like he was in a dress! The sleeves were also too long, so he pushed them up. He was about to grab the pants he wanted, but he couldn't find them. He saw them on the other side of the bed. _Aha! _He walked over there to grab them, but he tripped on something and fell into the dresser. He caught himself, but he felt something hit his head. He shrugged, thinking a tie that was on the dresser had hit his head. He noticed his right sleeve was messed up, so he sat on the bed for a moment, trying to fix it, forgetting the pants for a second. It was twisted and he couldn't get it with his hand, so he used his teeth. He heard a gasp and looked up to see Masamune staring at him. He saw the mirror out of the corner of his eye. _OH NO! _The ears! Masamune must have set the Neko-ears on his dresser! Now they were on his head! _What the hell are the odds that they could fall and land perfectly on my head!_ And the pose… It was unintentional, but he was doing a perfect Neko-pose. It looked like instead of trying to fix his sleeve, he was licking a 'paw', one eye was closed, his other hand was slightly balled up like a 'paw' and he… wasn't wearing pants. The sweatshirt had fallen back a little bit and was revealing a bit too much thigh. He blushed, but before he could even say anything, Masamune was upon him.

_**Lemon ~**_

Between kisses, Masamune was whispering in his ear.

"So _this _is why you've been so flustered…"

"N-no I—ah!" A hand slipped around and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to Masamune.

"Mm, I thought you didn't like the Neko-ears…."

"I-I d-mmph!"

"I must say, you're getting quite good at seducing me…" _I wonder if he'll try again… Like that time, when he touched me back… _He thought hopefully. (chapter 6)

Masamune had begun to shed his clothes, until he was only in his boxers. He smirked when he saw a longing look on Ritsu's face for a fraction of a second. Ritsu looked away, blushing. He suddenly pulled Ritsu to him and kissed him fiercely, making sure he knew he was safe and secure as long as Masamune was there. Their tongues battled, and when they broke apart for air, _both _were reluctant _Focus! You need to make him forget!_ The voice reminded Ritsu. He could tall Masamune was about to pull Ritsu's sweatshirt off, so he darted back before he could. Masamune was completely dumbfounded. He was about to ask what Ritsu was doing, but suddenly the brown haired little kitten was kissing him. He growled a little and kissed back. He was happy that Ritsu was the one who initiated the kiss, but he really, really wanted to strip Ritsu. _Now. _

He was about to make his move when suddenly he felt Ritsu's hand circling his crotch. He gasped. Ristu smirked at his reaction. He knew he was being out of character, but he was actually… enjoying this. He straddled Masamune's hips, hoping the latter would take over because he didn't know what he should do next. He gave his best sultry look and was surprised at how fast Masamune moved. Suddenly, Ritsu found himself on his back, his sweatshirt was gone. Masamune crushed his lips against Ritsu's, causing him to moan. He trailed his lips down to Ritsu's neck, where he bit and sucked gently.

"M-Masamune… Don't, the last hickey you gave me lasted a long time…"

"Exactly. It faded, so I needed to mark you again. I can't have anyone trying to take you away from me, now can I? You're _mine." _

"I-I'm not g-going anywhere. I told you, we're t-together, did you not believe me?" Masamune was about to say something, but Ritsu realized he had a good thing going. This would ensure that Masamune would forget for sure.

"I guess I should go, since we're not dating…" He made a move as if he was going to get up, but he didn't even get a chance to _sit_ up. Masamune was on him again, kissing him. Hard.

"You're not going _anywhere_. I'll never let you leave me." _Never again._ Ritsu nodded and Masamune kissed him again, trailing down his neck and stopping at his nipple. He gently sucked and nipped at the nub until it was hard, then he switched to the other one and did the same. Once he was sure Ritsu was already close to his first of many climaxes of the night, he moved down and took Ritsu's hard member into his mouth. He heard Ritsu moan and felt his small hands grip his hair and push his head slightly. HE bucked his hips, trying to get more friction. Masamune was sure he was close, so he sucked harder and faster.

"Nnnn….haa…Mmm…. Ah! S-stop! I'm going to cum! Ahh!" He came into Masamune's mouth, and he swallowed most of Ritsu's hot seed. He moved up to kiss Ritsu and felt Ritsu's hands on either side of his head, pulling him as close as possible. Masamune moaned into Ritsu's mouth as he felt Ritsu reach into his boxers and grip his own member. He could tell Ritsu was nervous because his hand slightly trembled. He moaned again when he felt Ritsu start to pump.

"_Ritsu." _Ritsu couldn't meet his eyes, he was blushing too much. Suddenly it was too much. Masamune grabbed Ritsu's hand and pulled it out of his boxers. He took them off and kissed Ritsu again, he sucked on his lips and made him moan into his mouth. He reached around and slowly put one finger into Ritsu's entrance. Ritsu gasped, but the pained gasps suddenly turned into moans of pleasure a little while after the second finger was added. Once the third one was in, he started to buck his hips a little bit. Masamune wanted to make sure he was as prepared as possible so they could both enjoy this as much as possible.

"Nnnn….W-want…mmm…"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, thoroughly enjoying this. He knew Ritsu would never tell him exactly what—

"Inside! I w-want you inside! _Please!_" He panted. Masamune's jaw nearly dropped. Ritsu met his eyes. They were no longer uncertain and nervous. They were determined and glazed with lust. But Ritsu was still Ritsu and couldn't hold his gaze much longer. Masamune quickly pinned him once more, positioning him perfectly in front of his manhood.

He thrust in slowly, it was an agonizing wait for them both. Masamune wanted to go much, much faster, but he didn't want to hut Ritsu. Ritsu wanted him to go faster, but he was too embarrassed to say anything. He decided since he was acting out of character anyways, he may as well say it, even though he knew that Masamune wouldn't let him sleep at all tonight once he heard it.

"Nnngh! Ah!...hahh…._harder!"_ Masamune was now even more aroused, if that was even possible. He rammed the rest of the way in and Ritsu cried out in pleasure. He fell into a rhythm of quick thrusts and Ritsu writhed in pleasure beneath him. Something inside Ritsu snapped, and he screamed,

"_Harder! Fuck me harder!" _Masamune gladly obliged, thrusting faster and harder, even MORE turned on at how unusually loud and demanding his lover was being.

"Ah!...Ah!...OH! Mmn…Hahh…Unngh!" Masamune grabbed Ritsu's own member and began to pump quickly. It was too much.

"Ahhhh! I… I'm coming!" He came onto their stomachs and the sheets. Once he felt the ring of muscles clenched around his cock, Masamune came too. He rode out his orgasm, making him and Ritsu both cry out.

He pulled out, making Ritsu gasp. He collapsed on top of Ritsu and got off of him, but he didn't let him go. He hugged him close and was about to repeat the words he always said after they made love. To his surprise, Ritsu beat him too it.

"I…I love you..." He trailed off, blushing.

"I love you too…. You do realize, that after everything you've said tonight, that I'm not going to let you get a wink of sleep, right?"

"Yeah, I know…."

And for once, he really didn't mind. He even forgot about trying to make Masamune 'forget' in the beginning. He knew he really _was_ in love again, just like Masamune said he would be.

_Maybe from now on, he won't be so embarrassed… Who am I kidding? This is Ritsu! Plus, it's cute that he blushes all the time._ He thought fondly as he watched his beloved's beautiful sleeping face. He smiled wickedly as he recalled all the rounds of vigorous sex they'd had only moments before. His grin grew when he realized the Neko-ears were still on Ritsu. He would have to hide them. He knew Ritsu would destroy them in the morning. _And I can't have a Neko without Neko-ears…. _

Ritsu snuggled closer to Masamune in his sleep, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head under Masamune's head. Masamune genuinely smiled and retured the embrace. What he didn't know was that Ritsu wasn't really asleep.

**~Kya!~ I wanted to give you guys a little break from the drama, but there shall be more! You've been warned! **

**Did you like it? I'm still new at writing lemons!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Kyaaa!~ Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Haha, it was so awkward to write the lemon because in the middle of it, my dad knocked on my door and scared the crap out of me. I didn't know it wasn't locked, and had to shut my laptop fast! After that I took a little break. Anyways, I'm back! **

**Disclaimer~ **

The Emerald team had three days off until they had to return to work for the start of the new 'cycle. Masamune was rather...insatiable that night. The next morning, he even wanted another round! Ritsu quickly made up an excuse about running some errands, after that round of course. He felt so guilty because he was really going to meet Kanoba. _Why should I feel guilty? I know I'm sneaking out to meet another guy, but it's not like that. Kano's just a friend, and my mangaka. _

_**What happened that morning~**_

"Where are you going?"

"I have to run some errands…"

"Oh? Well I'm not busy, so I'll come with you."

"N-no!"

"…Huh?"

"I-I mean you don't have to do that! You should go ahead and rest up! You'll probably need the energy later." Masamune smirked. It took him a moment, but Ritsu caught on to what he unintentionally implied. _Crap! I didn't mean it like __**that!**_

"I—"

"I'm going to hold you to your word. Okay, I'll 'rest up' while you run your errands. I'll probably head over to Yokozawa's and see Sorata…" Ritsu frowned slightly. He knows there is nothing between them, but he can't help but feel a little bit jealous. He dismissed the thought and continued getting dressed. Masamune saw the flash of hurt in Ritsu's eyes when he mentioned Yokozawa and felt a little bit bad. Then he felt slightly mad. _How many times to I have to confess before he believes that he's the only one I love? Besides, Yokozawa is with that Kirishima guy… _

After Ritsu was done getting dressed, he turned to Masamune so he could say something.

"Hey, is—mmph!" Masamune's lips were on his own. He couldn't help but moan despite the fact he was already sore and knew this would lead to becoming even sorer. Masamune wanted him to know that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he was serious about Ritsu.

After~

He knew that Ritsu could be dense sometimes. Well, most of the time… But it really hurt when he saw the pang of worry in Ritsu's eyes as he said he was leaving. So he turned around and sighed.

"Ritsu, how many times do I need to tell you? Yokozawa is just a friend. Nothing is going on between us. Nothing ever will. Please stop doubting me." He knew he was being unfair, making his voice sound more hurt than he was, but he felt like he had to, so the message got through. He understood Ritsu's worry. He felt it every time Ritsu left. He'd dated Yokozawa for a while in college, but that was it. They were over. And Ritsu—wait, doesn't he still have a fiancé? Masamune sighed.

"I'm sorry—"

"And besides, you have a fiancé, don't you?" Ritsu's face looked hurt, and like he was going to be sick. _What... Oh shit._ He realized how that must sound. It sounded like he was saying, 'If you have a fiancé, I can have someone too.'

"Th-that's not how I meant to sound…." He trailed off. He sighed again. Being around Ritsu made him so flustered sometimes! "I was _trying_ to say that I know how you feel because I'm jealous of An…" Ritsu face-palmed. He completely forgot! He gave a short laugh at his own stupidity. Masamune scowled.

"Is something funny?"

"Er, no… I just forgot to tell you… I don't know how to say this…" Now Masamune was alarmed. Ritsu sounded nervous. Noticing Masamune's reaction, he said quickly, "No! It's nothing bad! I-I was going to say that… I officially ended it with An-chan…." Masamune's jaw dropped.

"When?"

"It was a little bit before Ishikaru got here… Sh-she realized that I wasn't in love with her… That I was in love with someone else…" He trailed off, flicking his gaze to Masamune for a split second, blushing. He went on. "So she agreed to end it—Mmmph"

They actually had two rounds that morning…

**Back to the present!~ **

He sighed and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't doubt Masamune, it was just hard. Yokozawa hadn't made it any easier. Saying things like, "If you break his heart, I won't hesitate to take him back." And "I love Masamune." He knew that Yokozawa was dating Kirishima now, but it was still hard for him to not get jealous.

He shrugged it off for the moment and continued on his way. Rara was still locked in his guest bedroom after trying to bite Masamune again last night. The second he let her out of the kennel that was in his kitchen, Masamune had kissed his neck, causing him to cry out in surprise. Coincidentally, it scared Rara too.

He was nearly there when he heard,

"Ritsu, stop!" He spun around, surprised to see Ishikaru there.

"I-is something wrong?" _He never calls me Ritsu unless it's serious… _

"I-I just wanted to spend the day with you! C'mon!" He said, grabbing Ritsu's hand and pulling him along.

"Hey! Don't just decide that for yourself! I have things I have to do!"

"B-but I…." He desperately searched for anything he could say to keep Ritsu from going back to _him._

Ritsu sighed. "I'm sorry for not spending time with you lately, but—"

"This has nothing to do with you being with Takano!" He yelled before thinking. Ritsu flinched and he realized how loud he was yelling. "I'm sorry… Just please, _please_ be careful…" And with that, he walked away. _Is he crying? Oh no! What did I do?_ Ritsu racked his brain furiously, finding nothing. He was about to run after him; he hadn't seen him cry since the funeral… Before he could, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Ritsu?" It was Shinzo. "I'm glad I caught up to you. I have a few things to ask you…"

8888

"You're sure that's everything?" Shinzo asked. He had asked for every detail of the _incident. _

"Yes. That's all I can remember. Is something wrong?" Shinzo was quiet for a second.

"Well… I'm not completely sure. The main cause was Mitiro, acting like her bitchy self. But I think the thing that ultimately set him off was the word 'spectacular'. It used to be a trigger word, but over time, we thought it no longer worked. I guess it does if he's already in that fragile state, though I already gave you the list and everything, I still want to check on you guys every once and a while…" Ritsu nodded. Sensing that he was dismissed, he continued on his way to Kano's home.

"Before you go…" Ritsu spun around, surprised to see a small smile on Shinzo's face. "Thanks for this. Taking care of Kanoba… It means more to me than you'll ever know." And he did something Ritsu never expected… He HUGGED HIM! He returned the embrace, only to feel himself ripped away. He looked up into the scowling eyes of Masamune. _Oh shit… _

"M-Masamune—"

"We weren't doing anything wrong. I swear. He helped my brother, Kano, with something, you probably know how Kano gets sometimes. You must be Takano-san, Ritsu's boyfriend." He extended a hand, and Masamune took it, probably squeezing it to the point it was almost broken. "He talks about you none-stop." He added as an afterthought. _Since when? _Ritsu thought, sneaking a glance at Masamune. He was smirking.

"Oh _really?"_

"Y-yeah! He goes on and on about how _good _you are to him…" Ritsu's jaw dropped._ Why, you evil bastard! You make it sound like I talk about us having sex! I never thought Shizo would be the evil type! _

"_Oh?" _Before Shinzo could dig Ritsu's grave any further, Ritsu cut in,

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, my mangaka lives about three streets over. Anyways, he really only said 'good'? You should've heard—"

"GOODBYE!" Ritsu shouted, blushing furiously. He started to shove Masamune the other direction. Masamune wouldn't be brushed off so easily though. He spun around and kissed Ritsu lightly, but not too lightly on the lips. He shot a glance over to Shinzo, as if to say,'Fine, I accept that you're friends, but he's mine. Don't touch.' After Masamune left, Ritsu's face was really red. Shinzo broke out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha, oh man! That was great! Miko said he was the jealous type, but I didn't think it would be that bad! Hahahaha!" He wiped his eyes as he tried to sober up.

"Sh-shut up! It's your own fault! Why did you say that? I never told you about how good he is—I mean _that_!" Now Shinzo was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I-I had to! Did you see that way he looked at me? I thought he was going to kill me! Besides, it's not all bad…. He's just going to screw your brains out when you get home! Hahahaha!"

"What the hell? Are all of you guys Yaoi pervs?" Ritsu squeaked, knowing it was true.

"Oh, come off it, Ritsu. Anyways, you should get going. They're waiting for you." He said as they neared the house.

"Yeah. I guess you're right…"

And he went in.

**~Kyaa!~ Sorry, that was supposed to be way longer, but I'm behind in my studies. Not to worry, the drama will return soon, but I will but small breaks like this in so it's not so bad! **

**Wait, what the hell? Is (was) the site down? I can't login! Noooo! I tried to post this!**

**Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**~Kyaaa!~ Haha, the last chapter was kinda funny, ne? This one is kid of awkward to write, 'cause this is Ritsu and Kano's first meeting since the incident. **

**Disclaimer~ **

When they were at the door, Ritsu noticed that all traces of humor were gone from Shinzo's face. He wished Shinzo could be himself a little more, stop being so reserved. But he supposed that there was a reason for it. _Here I am trying to say he could be better, and look at my life. He and his siblings probably had a horrible childhood… _

Shinzo knocked and Miko answered the door.

"Oh, Ritsu! I missed you!" She squealed, hugging him tight. He heard Shinzo snicker.

"Be careful, Takano almost killed me for doing the same just a few moments ago."

"Wha? And I _missed _it? Nooo! I bet it was all cute and—"

"They kissed."

"Kyaaaa! I'm going to get a nosebleed!" She fangirled. Shinzo laughed and Ritsu's face was scarlet.

"I-it's not—"

"Anyways, where's Kano?"

"Oh, he'll be here in a few minutes…" She said, still imagining things about Takano and Ritsu. Ritsu glared at Shinzo who simply shrugged. He sighed. _It feels so natural to be here, with these people… _

"Hey, can you come into the living room? There are a few things I'd like to say…" Miko said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Um, sure…" He followed he to the living room and sat down on the large peach-colored sofa. She sat down in the red loveseat that was across from him.

"I just wanted to thank you again, in person. I know this wasn't an easy decision for you… I know Kano's happy that you agreed, but he'll be a little skittish now that you know…"

"I can handle it. This decision was not all hard… It was hard because I didn't know if it was a good idea to come back because I didn't want to cause you guys pain, like I did—"

"But that wasn't your fault—" He held up a hand to silence her.

"You say that, but I feel responsible. You, all of you, are really good people. I like being his editor. People all over the world read his manga! It makes me happy that I stayed with this job."

"You were going to quit?"

"Well, yes… At first I was confused because at my—previous company, I was in the literature department, so I applied for that department at Marukawa too. I was surprised that I was put into Shoujo manga of all places!"

"But what about Takano-san, haven't you two been together for a long time?" She was interested now.

"I-I, um, well… We started dating in highschool, but due to a misunderstanding, we broke up. I went to study abroad, and he went to live with his newly-divorced mother," _And he tried to find me…_ He thought guiltily. "His last name was 'Saga' back then, so I didn't know he was the same guy at first—don't give me that look! He changed a lot in ten years! I—" She cut him off, pouting.

"So you haven't been together for ten years?"

"N-no. But—"

"What did he say when he saw you? How did you get back together? How—"

"Do I really have to tell you my love-life's story?" She squealed.

"Duh! If you don't… I'll take this," She said, holding up Ritsu's phone. _When the hell did she get that?_ "and say, 'oh, oh, ah! Ritsu~ You're soooo good!" He blushed hard.

"W-why would you—"

"I would say it when Takano-san answered." He paled. "Hah, gotcha! If he heard that, he's be here in ten second flat! Though he may try to kill me…"

"…Demon Spawn…"

"Who, me?" She said innocently. "Go on with the story!"

"Fine. When I first got there, I wanted to quit right away, but then he said I was useless. I can't stand not being taken seriously! So I stayed. On my second day, he introduced me to an author who was having problems doing a kissing scene. To 'help' her, he grabbed me and kissed me. I was outraged! Then when I tried to ask him why he did it, he suddenly pinned me down, kissing me again. Are you okay?" He asked. It looked like she was about to nosebleed to death. She waved it off and he continued. "He asked me if I remembered him, and I said no. He told me that his last name had been 'Saga'. I was in shock. He was apparently overjoyed at finding me again… He said, 'I'm going to make you fall in love with me again.' I was kind of a jerk to him after that because I thought it was all a game to him, but then my fiancé—"

"WHAT?"

"O-oh, I didn't tell you? My parents arranged a marriage for me, her name is An-chan. I never could bring myself to lover her more than a friend, though. She tried to confess to me before, but I shot her down. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got out of it."

"You scared me for a second!"

"Er, sorry? Anyways, she showed up, and he got jealous… I was jealous of his ex-lover, Yokozawa though, and when he said he was going over there, I confessed that I didn't love An-chan. So he stayed. He'd been trying to get me to confess for a long time, and I finally did a few months ago…"

"You're skipping all the good parts!" She whined.

"I'm not here to discuss my sex-life!"

"Haha, I meant what he said when you told him and why you confessed to suddenly, but that works too!" Ritsu face-palmed.

"I-I…Ugh… Okay, my ex-cousin showed up—his mother divorced my uncle, but he wasn't my cousin by blood anyways, he came into the family when we were seven. I was sick, and Masamune walked in while I was laying down on Ishikaru's lap..." She gasped. "What? I was sick! He got really pissed and took me back to his apartment to talk about Ishikaru. I tried to tell him nothing was going on, but he wouldn't believe me. Later though, Ishikaru kissed me in the lobby of Marukawa—"

"THAT BASTARD!"

"I know, and—"

"HOW DARE HE? YOU BELONG TO TAKANO-SAN!"

"Hey! I don't—okay! Don't hurt me! Anyways, Masamune punched him and we got escorted out and we talked and I ended up confessing…"

"For an editor, you're not very good at telling stories." Said a voice from the door way. They looked up to see Kano standing there.

"Kanoba! How long were you there?" Miko demanded.

"I got here right as you started talking."

"Oh."

"I heard what you said, and I'm grateful that you want to remain my editor. It really means a lot to me."

"I want to. And never hesitate to tell me if there's a problem, I can help."

"I know. I was going to tell you, but then Mother showed up…" He trailed off. "Anyhow, I have my storyboard almost done, do you want to see it?"

"Yes, lead the way." And just like that, everything clicked back into place.

While they entered the big cream-colored room, Ritsu noticed that Shika-kun and the stuffed wolf he'd gotten Kano sat side by side on his desk.

"I named him RItsuka."

"Huh?"

"The wolf you got me. I was so happy, so I decided to name him after you."

"O-oh, I'm flattered, thank you." Everything was just like before. It was eerie how it just snapped back like that…

8888

Ritsu walked in to see Masamune making lunch.

"Scares me everytime. I walk in and there he is…" He muttered, not thinking his lover could hear him.

"Well, that's because you never use the key I gave you."

"I-I, um,-" He was saved at having to reply when the coffee-maker beeped. Before Masamune could bring it up again, he thought of something.

"Hey, I thought you were going to Yokozawa's place, why were you headed to a mangaka's house?"

"Right after I got to his place, he went off on me about this particular mangaka's sales. I had to go straighten things out…" He trailed off. Why did he look so guilty? _Did he and Yokozawa—no! he said he wasn't… _

"Ritsu, I need to tell you something…" Ritsu closed his eyes. _Here it comes… _

_**Meow **_

He glanced down to see Sorata, Masamune's cat, at his feet.

"Why is your cat here?"

"Funny story…"

"_Masamune."_ He said in a warning voice. Masamune wasn't intimidated, but he knew when to surrender.

"Yokozawa gave her back, for a little while…. I was on my way here, so I brought her with me."

"Where's my—where's Rara?"

"….."

"Well?"

"I locked her in the guest room…"

"Masamune! She's bound to have to reliever herself by now!"

"No, I already let her out. You should have seen it. I thought they'd fight, but they actually curled up together for a nap…"

"Then why is she in the guest room?"

"She was running around, probably looking for you, and she kept getting in my way."

"Oh."

Sorata rubbed agains Ritsu's legs. He was surprised because she never really liked him much. Cats weren't his pet of choice, but they usually got along. She purred as he pet her, and Masamune's eyes glowed at them. He was happy they could get along.

8888

After lunch, they all laid on the couch. It was crowded, two men, a dog, and a cat, but it was nice. Ritsu sighed in contentment, his head on Masamune's lap.

**~Kyaa~! I'm supposed to be asleep right now, but I felt like finishing this, so here's this chapter! You know, this fic was only supposed to be around 16 chapters, but it will be closer to 20… **

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Kyaaa!~ Haha, dang, I forgot the lemon in the last chapter, so I'll add it in this one! This will be the last one for a while, but not the last in this fic! **

**Hey, is anyone else having trouble opening chapter 16? I can't. On my computer, it only shows 15…. Please tell me it's still there for you guys!**

**Disclaimer~ **

Masamune sat there, Ritsu's head was in his lap and he was stroking Ritsu's hair. Rara was curled up at Ritsu's feet, Sorata tucked neatly by Rara's belly. Suddenly, Rara trotted into the guest room, probably so she could finish her nap without the annoyance of Ritsu's foot twitching and poking her. Sorata went with her, and Masamune and Ritsu were alone.

He was starting to doze off when he suddenly felt something that shocked him out of his sleepiness. Ritsu had nuzzled closer to him. His face was nearly in Masamune's crotch. _This is so not fair. Of course he'd only do this if he was asleep._ He thought longingly. _I guess—ah!_ Ritsu turned his head so his mouth was right above Masamune's clothed now semi-erection. He could feel Ritsu's hot breath through the cloth.

"Onodera…."

"….."

"Onodera!"

"…"

"RITSU!"

"Wha?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching and getting rid of the sleepy feeling he had. Once he was satisfied, and no longer tired, he stopped stretching. He glanced at Masamune and his eyes widened. He knew that look in his eyes all too moved his hand, and felt something kind of hard. He looked down only to realize that his hand was still on Masamune's crotch. Masamune gasped at the contact.

**Lemon~ **

"Hnnn…ah! Nnn….mmm..haa…" Masamune sucked harder, enjoying the sounds his lover made. He knew he'd never get Ritsu to do this to him, but he still wanted his lover to feel this sensation. _Maybe one day… I already got him to do it with his hand a few times… I hope he gets ready soon, because that was pure torture, being able to feel his breath, yet on able to feel it envelope me whole…_ He felt hands slide into his hair, silently urging him to go faster. He complied, and sucked harder until Ritsu climaxed.

"I-I'm cumming! Ahhh!" Masamune swallowed it and licked his lips. Ritsu was panting.

"How…do you… do…that?"

"Well, I swirl my tongue—"

"Not that! I meant how do you strip me so fast?"

"Lots of practice."

"Ha, very funn—mmph!" Masamune kissed him, effectively silencing him. Ritsu moaned into the kiss, and Masamune was even more turned on.

He reached over and guided one of Ritsu's hands to his manhood, and RItsu only hesitated for a second before beginning to pump his older lover. Masamune moaned and Ritsu blushed, pausing in his attentions. Masamune would have none of that.

"For making me wait so long, you should be doing this with your mouth…." He teased.

He knew Ritsu wouldn't go for it, but it was fun to tease him. He gasped in shock.

He saw Ritsu go bright red, just before dropping to his knees. Ritsu looked up, met his eyes

for only a split second, and looked away, nodding and blushing really hard.

"Ritsu, are… are you sure?" Unable to look at him, Ritsu nodded. Masamune sucked in his

breath when he saw Ritsu's mouth get close. He felt Ritsu's hot breath on his now-

painfully erect member. He moaned when Ritsu timidly began to lick and rub it in all the right

places. He noticed that Ritsu was somewhat copying his own technique, but he was adding

his own style too. He felt Ritsu's tongue swirl around, going up and down his member. The

warmth suddenly disappeared, and he opened his eyes to ask what was wrong, but before he

could, something made him cry out.

"Ah! _Ritsu!"_ He was now fully engulfed in his lover's mouth. Ritsu was nervous, but he

began to gain confidence as he heard his lover's gasps and moans. He sucked harder, and

bobbed his head. He felt hands grip his head, but they didn't push down. Masamune knew this

was his first time giving a blowjob, so he fought to resisted the urge he had. He couldn't help

but buck his hips a little bit. Ritsu seemed to take it in stride. Masamune continued to fuck his

lover's mouth, until,

"_R-Ritsu! I'm—"_ He couldn't even finish his warning before he came into Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu

Actually swallowed it. He released Masamune's cock with a slight 'pop' noise and was

immediately attacked by Masamune's mouth.

"I take it that was okay?" Ritsu asked timidly.

"You need to do that more often." He whispered, getting a blush in response. "But now, I want

to be _inside."_ Ritsu glanced down and saw that Masamune's libido was stirring once more.

So was his. Masamune noticed this too, and he chuckled.

"And I guess you want me there, huh?" He pulled Ritsu closer and began to finger his entrance.

Like always, he began to buck his hips, but this time it was barely a second after the second

finger was added. Knowing what he wanted, Masamune poised his fully hard member at his

enterance. He thrust in slowly, and they moaned in unison. He waited a second for Ritsu to

adjust, but then he started to moved. He had a nice pace going.

"Ah! Nnn…Mmmm…Haa…P-please!" He knew Ritsu wanted him to go faster, but he wanted

to make this last as long as he could. After a few more thrusts, something possessed him to fuck

Ritsu like a rabbit, and he sped up immensely.

"Ah! Ah…ah…ah…OH! Haa…Unnngh! M-mmmoo-ore!"

Masamune went even faster.

"Oh! Oh…oh…ah! Mmm…Ah…ah…ah..." Sensing he was close, he began to pump Ritsu, going at

the same rate as his thrusts.

"Ohhh! AH! Mmmm…Nnnn…. Ahhh! _Masamune!_

"_Ritsu!"_

They came at the same time.

**End of lemon~ **

After cleaning up, Ritsu had a hard time meeting Masamune's eyes. It was too embarrassing!

He's actually given him a…a.. He couldn't even think it! Sensing his lover's discomfort,

Masamune pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Mmm, y'know, you're quite good…" Ritsu couldn't even talk. He was about to continue, but his

phone went off.

**Riiiiing! Riiii— **

"Hello?...Yes….Yes…excellent! Thanks." And he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"That was Isaka. You know how we're flying out to that city to promote Marukawa? Well, you,

me, Kanoba, and a few girls from Sapphire are going to represent it. Isaka booked us in a

room together… _The Honeymoon Suite."_

"W-what?" Ritsu squeaked.

"I said, he booked us the Hon—"

"I know what you said! I meant WHY? Does he know that we're…we're t-together?"

"Yeah. I told you Marukawa didn't have policies about co-workers dating. It would be

Hypocritical, considering he's with that secretary of his… "

"WHAT?"

"You're kidding, right? How could you not notice…Then again, this is _you_ we're talking about…"

"Hey—"

Masamune silenced him with a kiss.

**~Kyaaa!~ Sorry about the spacing! I have no clue why it does that! **

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Kyaaa!~ Haha, I'm back agin. I just remembered that I said there's not gonna be any lemons for a while, but then I booked the Honeymoon Suite… SO there HAS to be one! Sorry if you're one of the fans that doesn't like them… I'm seriously making the chapters up as I go, so I don't't know if the Honeymoon Suite will be in this one or not…**

**I am in French, but only the first part of my second year, so if something is off, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer~ **

When Kano heard he could go on a trip with Ritsu, he was excited. Miko and Shinzo were a bit reluctant to let him go because he was still having some problems. On his meds, he was doing a lot better, but Shinzo and Miko were too busy to go with them.

"Sorry, but I have to study. I'm still just an intern, and I have my test soon…" Shinzo said, looking conflicted.

"But Nii-chaaan! I'll be fine, Ritsu will be there!"

"I don't know… Miko, what about you?" She shook her head, her blue eyes were slightly clouded.

"I can't. Remember? I have to be here this weekend for my new store's opening…."

"You own a store?" Ritsu asked. He never knew what she did. "What kind?" Shinzo snickered.

"Men and women's Lingerie." Ritsu choked in the tea he'd been drinking. She smiled.

"How do you think I got your Neko-ears? Oh, and how did that work out? Don't give me that look! I don't usually make anything that dirty! I just like to make cute things that can be enticing to some people. I do a lot of sewing and making accessories myself, I even made those ears… I'd love for you to stop by sometime! I'm sure I could find something Takano-san would like…" She trailed off, enjoying his blush. Kano and Shinzo rolled their eyes.

"So can I go? Pleeeeaaase?"

"Mmmm…. I suppose that'd be okay. Just be careful to remember your meds in the morning!"

"I will! Hooray!" He started to jump up and down, holding Ritsu's hands. Ritsu just smiled. Shinzo cut in,

"So what exactly is this party for?"

"Oh, it's actually and international thing. A company from several countries was chosen to represent their country and company in this party type thing. It's basically bragging about success and small talk. It's fun to meet people who are different than yourself. I like hearing all of the accents and hearing the languages I don't know very well. This will be my first time going with Marukawa."

"I'm so excited!"

8888

Everyone was loading up in the limo that was waiting outside of Marukawa's doors that morning. It was kind of early, around seven, but the only tired people were the authors that were going with them. There was one from Sapphire, a girl he didn't know, but had heard of, and two others from other departments. It seemed that there were two editors and one author from each department. Ritsu was the last one in. Kano, from beside Masamune, called out ,

"Here, trade me places. You can sit by Takano-san!" And before he could say anything,Kano had switched sides of the limo. He sat down, noticing a smile that played on Masamune's lips. He glanced around and saw that the Sapphire crew, author included, were all staring at him, blushing like crazy and giggling. Masamune moved his hand to Ritsu's and squeezed it. They held hands the rest of the ride, but Ritsu still couldn't look at him without blushing. It was even worse. He hadn't looked him in the eyes since _**it**_happened. It was only yesterday, but he still felt embarrassed. Masamune seemed to notice it too, and huffed in annoyance. He was also slightly pissed because they had to ask Ishikaru to watch Sorata and Rara while they were gone. Ritsu could tell he still didn't trust him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, but didn't look up. He felt it again, but still kept his eyes downcast. Finally, tired of waiting, Masamune pulled his face close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ritsu looked around, but it appeared that nobody saw it. Well, now one of the Sapphire editors had a nosebleed, but that was to be expected. Just wait until they find out that they had the Honeymoon Suite!

"_Takano-san!"_ He hissed. "_Why did you do that?" _Masamune seemed to pout a little bit.

"…..I thought you were going to call me Masamune now…."

"Not while we're at work, you know that."

"But we aren't in the office. Besides, this is pretty much like our Honeymoo—"

"No it's not!" he stomped on Masamune's foot. Masamune hissed more in annoyance than pain. He pulled Ritsu half onto his lap and hissed in his hear,

"If you keep it up, I'll give you a hickey right before we walk in, so it'll be bright red, _and _make sure you can't walk at all tomorrow."

Ritsu blushed at the threat and didn't reply. Masamune sat him down, but kept his arm around him.

"Besides, I don't like it when you try to avoid me. We're past all that. Let's enjoy our _honeymoon."_ He said, kissing Ritsu's head lightly. Ritsu shot him a glare, but didn't say anything. He thought he heard a small squeal, but it seemed far away. Masamune threaded their fingers together, and was pleasantly surprised when Ritsu didn't protest. He felt Ritsu's head on his shoulder and smiled. He sighed when he heard Ritsu's breathing was regular. He was asleep. They only had about an hour until they arrived, so he may as well enjoy Ritsu's closeness while it lasted.

8888

Ritsu awoke when he felt the car stop. A gentle hand tapped his shoulder.

"Onodera, we're here."

"I know." He sat up and stretched, blushing when he realized that anyone could've seen him sleeping on Masamune.

_So?_

_But someone could have seen—_

_So?_

_It's weird—_

_How? You love him, he loves you. There's no policy, so who cares whose seen you?_

_But still… _

He gave up the argument with himself and went in with the rest of the Marukawa gang.

Everything was so inviting! The lights were warm and bright, the pleasant hum of people talking, the walls were a nice burgandy color and had paintings of all sorts of peaceful scenes, and the food smelled heavenly.

"Wow." He breathed. Masamune chuckled.

"Excited are we? Well, don't worry. Things will be even more fun later, when we're alone." Ritsu blushed and walked away to find Kano. He was standing in front of a large fish tank.

"You know, I like swimming, and fishing, and things like that, but I also like to stop and take in the views…"

"I know what you mean."

"I like that one the best!" He pointed to a large blue and green striped fish that has red eyes. It was beautiful.

"Mm. I wonder what kind it is…"

"Y'know, Miko and Shinzo said I have to check in with you every half hour. Only while we're out here though, I won't call you while you're sleeping. Can I go walk around now? You know, see the sites and eat some food?"

"You don—sure. Have fun, but don't forget to check in!"

"Okay, I wont!" He shouted back as he ran into the crowd.

8888

He walked in to find that Asahina, Isaka, a Sapphire editor, and Masamune were arguing.

"What's going on?"

"Numb-nuts here forgot to hire a French translator!" The Sapphire editor spat. As if on cue, the French crew from_ Le Magazine de Manga _showed up. He spoke to Isaka.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Marco Hunier. Comment t'appelles-tu ?" They all froze. Ritsu immediately repied.

"Bonjour! Je m'appele Ritsu Onodera ! Comment allez-vous ?"

"Ah, très bien! Et toi ?"

"Moi aussi!"

All mouths dropped from his co-workers. Marco smiled and stepped forward, grabbing Ritsu and pulling almost as if to embrace him, he kissed Ritsu once on each cheek, Ritsu returned the favor, and he let go. He sensed it first, he reached back to grab Masamune's fist before anyone noticed.

"_What are you doing?"_ He hissed under his breath.

"_I should be asking you that! Why did you kiss him!" _

"_It's a custom for greeting! A kiss or two on each cheek! And shaking hands! Now shut up!" _

It appeared that Marco had noticed Masamune's movement. Confused, he asked,

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il le faire? "

"Ignorer lui. Il y a eu un insecte. " Marco nodded. Then he gestured to the others and asked,

"Qui sont-ils? "

"Oh! Je m'excuse! Il est Isaka-san, Takano-san, Asahina-san, et Maribi-san**. **Nous sommes de la compagnie appelée Marukawa, dans Tokya—Japon."He gestured to them one by one, and they bowed quickly. He hesitated on the girl's name because he'd forgotten. Marco smiled and kissed them all on the cheeks, just as he'd done with Ritsu. With a nod from him, they returned the gesture. Masamune still slightly glared at the man. He didn't care if it was a greeting; he didn't want anyone touching _**his**_ Ritsu. It took him ten years, eleven months, and seventeen days to get him back and he would be damned if anyone tried to ruin it!

Isaka excused himself for a bit, and returned with a depressed expression.

"Is something wrong?" Asahina asked.

"That was the translator. He can't get here for another hour and a half. We're screwed."

"Sir, I could act as translator until he gets here…" Ritsu volunteered.

"How do you know French?" Masamune asked. Everyone was curious. Ritsu blushed.

"I-I, um, my parents raised me on Japanese and English at the same time. I never needed to take a class for English, so I took French..." Isaka grinned.

"I knew that! See, I knew we had a chance!"

"Weren't you just on the phone with—"

"Alright, it's settled! Onodera is now the translator for the next two hours or so!" He said cheerfully. Masamune scowled. He wanted to spend the time with Ritsu. He sighed and let his lover go with them.

8888

Ritsu was tired. Kano checked in like he promised, and he brought sweets with him so they could share. Ritsu translated French, Japanese, and English. He barely got the chance to sit down. A young French girl had sat with him, and began to flirt. She was pretty. Tall, blonde, brown eyes, and a nice build. He didn't even feel a spark. He tried to be polite and say 'no thank you', but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She kept trying to get him to go back to her room with her. She tugged his arm, giving him the cat-ate-the-canary look.

"S'il vous plaît? Je vais faire cela en valait la peine. Nous allons avoir _l'amusement_…"

Masamune saw this, he didn't understand the language, but he saw lust in the girl's eyes. That was enough for him. He walked up to Ritsu and put his arm possessively around him. The girl's face twisted into a look of confusion and anger.

"Qui diable est-ce?" Ritsu's face turned scarlet. He racked his brain for possible answers. He decided on the truth. Gesturing to Masamune, he said,

"Il est mon amour…" She gasped, and raised her hand as if to slap him, but Masamune grabbed it. His glare was a universal thing, so she knew to give up.

"What was that about?"

"Sh-she wanted me to go to her room wither her…" He said, nervously.

"Not that, I know that much. I meant what was with the gesturing to me?"

"Sh-she asked who you were…"

"And?"

A voice interrupted them. It was Isaka.

"Hey, Onodera! Great job tonight! The translator's here, so you're off the hook!"

"Okay, thanks!"

Isaka melted back into the crowd. Ritsu was about to walk away, but he felt Masamune pull at his collar.

"And?" He prompt.

"And I told her."

"What did you say?" Ritsu sighed and looked away.

"I..I said, 'He is my lover'."

Before he knew what was happening, Masamune's lips were upon his.

"Now, _mon amour,_ let's go enjoy our _honeymoon_, since you're done playing translator. I prefer to have you all to myself." Masamune smirked at Ritsu's blush as he repeated the words that meant 'my love'. He reached down and took Ritsu's hand, and they went to their suite.

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, the real last lemon for a while is in the next chapter. I swear. **

**This is everything that was said in French, in order. **

(Beginning)

"Hello! I'm Marco Hunier. Who are you?"

"My name is Ritsu Onodera. How are you?

"I'm great, and you?"

"Me too!"

(After Masamune almost punches Marco)

"Why did he do that?"

"Ignore him. There was an insect."

"Who are they?" He means the rest of the people standing there

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Isaka-san, Takano-san, Asahina-san, and Maribi-san! We're from Marukawa Company in Tokyo, Japan."

(With the girl at the end)

"Please? We'll have_ fun_…"

"Who the hell is this?"

"He is my love (or lover)."


	19. Chapter 19

**~Kyaaaa!~ Haha, I'm back. School was canceled today! I'm so happy! I get a FOUR DAY WEEKEND! I meant to get on this morning, but before I even got the text saying school was canceled, I didn't go to sleep until around 5 a.m., and I get up at 5:30 so I slept in a little. **

**I forget, did I tell you this? Okay, I saw some errors in my fics and went back to Microsoft Word, and guess what? THE ERRORS AREN'T THERE! I don' know what the hell happens between uploading these, but somehow errors get added! Of course I do make mistakes too, but not that **_**many! It even takes out some WORDS!**_

**Disclaimer~ **

Masamune thought the forces must be against him. The room was on the twelfth floor, but the elevator was taking way too long. And there were too many people on it! It stopped at every floor! Finally, everyone was gone by the time it hit the eighth floor. He couldn't hold it much longer! After a second of trying to hold back, he thought _fuck it!_

He suddenly pulled Ritsu close to him in a searing kiss. _This is not enough! Hurry up, stupid elevator!_ He pulled Ritsu as close as possible, one hand on his ass, holding him up, and one hand behind his head, holding his face close. Apparently Ritsu _didn't_ like the idea for doing it in the elevator, so he pulled back. Masamune growled a little and went to pull him closer.

"M-Masamune! N-no! W-what if s-someone comes in?"

"I don't care. I. Want. You_. Now_." He pulled Ritsu back to him, and picked him up again, reinitiating the kiss. Ritsu gave up protesting and wrapped his legs around Masamune's waist.

_**Ding!**_ **-12****th**** floor **

They stumbled out of the elevator, Masamune didn't put him down. He carried Ritsu all the way to their suite.

"P-put me down! I don't want you—" Masamune paused for a second.

"Yes, you do."

"I d-didn't mean it like that. I just meant I d-didn't w-want you to c-carry me l-like you were…"

"Yes you did." He growled.

"B-but I—"

"You were the one who instigated this. What with the '_mon amour'_ stuff, and wrapping your legs around me. I would have stopped, but then you did _that."_

Masamune sat him down for a second while he opened the door, and before Ritsu could even move, he was in his arms again. Masamune carried him like caveman, throwing him over his shoulder. The room was beautiful. The walls were flawless white, the floor was burgundy/purplish, and the bed was magnificent. There was a trail of red rose petals leading to it, and a pile of them in a heart-shape on it. The bed-spread was white, and the head-board was made of rosewood, elegantly carved with vine and heart designs. Looking closer, he noticed that the bed itself was heart-shaped. He smiled wickedly as he sat Ritsu down. Yep, there it was. Ritsu's face was bright red. He loved it when he blushed so cutely. He wanted to see how Ritsu would react to the heart-shaped bed if he saw the shape, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

**Lemon~ **

"Oh! Haa….Mmm…Nnn!" Masamune continued to suck until Ritsu was close to climax. One he knew he was close, he removed his mouth and Ritsu gave a small whimper in protest. Masamune began to lick up his stomach, all the way up to his mouth, where he kissed him over and over. Each time they made contact, Ritsu felt like little shock waves of heat and pleasure racked his body. Each time Masamune kissed him, he kissed back whole-heartedly. He felt stupid for denying his feelings as long as he had, and for still feeling embarrassed about showing affection. He wanted to admit to everything, and say he loved him too, but it was still hard to admit, even though he'd said it a few times before. It wasn't easy to get over something like that. As they kissed, Masamune gripped Ritsu's member and began to pump quickly. Ritsu's moan of pleasure was half muffled by Masamune's mouth. When they pulled away for breath, Ritsu came into his hand.

"Ah! I… I'm c-cumming!" Masamune smiled and went back to kissing him. He kissed his throat and even bit in some places. He made a clear hickey, too. He gently bit and sucked on Ritsu's neck until he was satisfied with his new mark. Then he licked Ritsu's torso all over, stopping at each nipple to nip and lick. He swirled his tongue around each one, enjoying the shudders Ritsu gave. He could feel his manhood throb with need and Ritsu's was already starting to revive. He used his own precum as a lubricant to make sure he was slick enough to enter Ritsu. He stuck one finger in, then two, and after the third, Ritsu was writhing beneath him in pleasure. His eyes told Masamune that it wasn't enough. He poised himself right at Ritsu's entrance, and after a nod from Ritsu, he thrust in slowly and they moaned in unison. Soon he started to move, faster and faster.

"Ah! Ah! AH!...Oh!...Mmmm…Haaa…Unnnngh !...H-harder…"

Masamune obliged, going in harder and faster.

"Oh! Ah!...Mmmm…Nnnnngh! Ah!..." Masamune felt his climax building up, so he began to pump Ritsu in time with his thrusts.

"Ohh…Mmmm…Nnnnngh! Haa…M-Masamune! Stop! I-I'm going to cum!" But his warning came too late. He came onto their stomachs and the bed-spread. As Masamune felt the ring of muscles around his member tighten, he came too. He rode out his orgasm, making them both cry out.

**End of Lemon~**

Panting, he collapsed after he pulled out and laid next to Ritsu, pulling him close. After resting for a few moments, he felt Ritsu sit up. He growled and pulled him back into his arms.

"Hey!" He protested, but he didn't struggle.

"No."

"Wha? No what?"

"Moving. I like it this way."

"Baka! I was just going to pull the bed-spread back so we could lay under the covers…" He blushed again. Masamune mulled it over and reluctantly let him go. They pulled back the bed-spread and Masamune immediately pulled Ritsu back into his arms. Soon he was asleep, but Ritsu couldn't sleep yet. He decided to look around the suite a bit more. He carefully maneuvered himself out of Masamune's arms and he walked over the the closet to grab a robe. One was pink and one was white. He sighed and put on the pink one because the white one was way too long. He blushed, noticing the scattered rose petals, and even more when he noticed that the bed itself was heart-shaped.

He walked into the little eating area and noticed that there was a bucket of ice that held an expensive-looking champagne bottle on the table. There were two notes.

**Congradulations! –Hotel staff **

**Don't stay up too late, lovebirds! You gotta get up early! P.S, Onodera, meet me in the lobby in the morning, I need your help translating with that French guy again. (The other translator left already.) –Isaka **

_Bastard. Lovebirds? I don't think we're really all that lovey-dovey… Did I really just make a pun? Wow._

"Ritsu?" He sighed and walked back into the bedroom part.

"I was just in the dining area." Masamune growled playfully.

"Oh? And what was so urgent in there that made you abandon our bed? You'll have to pay for that…" He said, pulling Ritsu back down to him. "Oh, and nice robe."

"Oh shut up." Masamune chuckled.

"I think you forget who the boss is."

"Fine then. Shut up, _boss."_

"Oh, then why don't you make me?"

8888

Ritsu was pretty sore when he woke up. _Ugh. Five times! I swear that man has the sex-drive of a freakin rabbit! _

After they got ready (and had another round in the shower) they went down to the lobby. Isaka and the rest of the gang were already there. The girls from Sapphire were whispering and giggling.

"Yep! I was in the room right next to theirs! Can you believe they got the _Honeymoon Suite?_ I could hear them! They went at it at least four times! It was pretty loud too!" Ritsu nearly fainted. Masamune only grinned.

"Ahem, it was five actually. Six if you count this morning." They all squealed and Ritsu elbowed him and hissed,

"_Takano-san! Why would you say that?" _

He didn't get to reply. Isaka came back and motioned for Ritsu to follow him. They were gone for about ten minutes and when they came back, Ritsu looked kind of guilty.

"Okay. We got most things settled with _Le Magazine de Manga_, but Marco-san would like to stay here and sight-see for a few days. He wasn't very fond of the translator we hired—"

"_You_ hired." Asahina cut in. Isaka didn't acknowledge that he heard him at all.

"So we're leaving him Onodera-san! Courtesy of Marukawa!" Masamune scowled and let out a growl that only Ritsu could hear. Kano cut in,

"Don't worry, Takano-san! I'm going to stay in the room right next to his. I won't let anyone get him!"

"What? I can take care of myself!" Ritsu snapped. Kano hugged his stuffed wolf, Shika-kun, and sniffled.

"But I wanna help…"

"O-okay!" Ritsu stuttered.

"Yay! I get to help Takano-san!" Masamune smiled at that. He really didn't want to leave Ritsu here at all, but it's not like he could forbid it.

"Yep. Make sure nobody touches my Ritsu."

"Okay! I will!"

"Hey!"

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, I rushed a bit because I was suddenly informed that my friend's brother died, so I had to get ready and go to the funeral. Sorry if it sucked!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**~KYAAAA!~ OH MY GOD! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'M SOOO HAPPY! ~Giggle~ I didn't really think I'd ever become popular… This makes me really happy! Thank you all sooo much! **

**People want to know, 'is this the last one in the series?' The answer is no. There will be one or two more, probably two. **

**Is anyone sick of this story?**

**English words = "+blah blah blah+"**

**Disclaimer~ **

The others were loading up in the limo, but Ritsu just watched sadly. He didn't really want to stay, but Isaka had volunteered him. He sighed and turned to walk back into the hotel, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around—

**Chu~**

"M-Masamune!"

"No complaining. I don't have time to ravage you before we leave, so at least humor me a bit." Ritsu blushed. Masamune smiled and kissed him again, pulling him closer to deepen it. _Did I just see a flash?_ When they pulled apart, they were both panting.

"C'mon Takano. We gotta leave now." Isaka reminded him. One of the Sapphire girls elbowed him and glared. Isaka flinched at her glare and got back into the limo.

"W-well, I'll see you in a week…" Ritsu said.

"Mmhmm, I'll be ravaging you right when you walk in the door."

"M-Masamune! I can't believe you—"

"Hey, five days is a long time to wait, well, for _me_ anyways... It's your own fault. You're the one who always opens his legs."

"You're the one who makes me!"

"And you love it."

"….Goodbye, _Takano-san._" Masamune chuckled.

"Goodbye, _my_ Ritsu." And he kissed him once more before reluctantly letting him go and getting into the limo.

8888

On the way back, it was more quiet because Kano wasn't there to point out all of the 'cool' things he saw out the window, or squeal when he saw something cute. Masamune was also kind of grumpy because he didn't get the chance to sit by Ritsu again. It was quiet…too quiet. The Sapphire girls were being too quiet for his liking. He'd like it if they were quiet, but they had never been this quiet before. They were sitting to his right. He looked at the one closest to him out of the corner of his eye. She had her phone out. On the screen was a picture. It was of him and Ritsu kissing in the parking-lot. He hadn't noticed before, but Ritsu had a very cute blush, and he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Send me that picture." She jumped, and looked startled.

"W-what?"

"Send me that picture. The one of me and Onodera. But then you have to delete it."

"Why?" She asked, angrily. She didn't want to give up her prize. Then nobody in the Sapphire department would believe that they were together!

"Because nobody but me is allowed to see him like that." He said very matter-of-factly. She was about to say a snide comment, but thought better of it.

"I was just going to show some people from Sapphire…I mean nobody believes you're together. One of the girls even wanted to ask him out…"

"Which one?" He demanded.

"I forget. That's why I need to show _everyone_ in Sapphire. You don't want anyone touching your lover, do you?"

"Fine. But after that, you delete it. After sending it to me, of course."

"Deal."

8888

Ritsu spent the next two days site-seeing with Marco and Kano. It was actually fun. There was also some business involved too. It seemed that _Le Magazine de Manga_ was getting so big that it was going to do a half-merger with Marukawa. Ritsu didn't really know what to think of that because not very many people would come to the main building. They'd be going to the smaller buildings around Japan. The only downside to the trip was that the girl from before was there. He learned her name was Konnie Malih. She was still mad at him because he's spurned her. It turned out that Konnie was Marco's sister.

He walked outside to meet with Kano so they could go to the café, and he ran into Konnie. She was on the phone, speaking in slightly accented English.

"+Yeah, his name is Ritsu. Hm? I know! He said he was in a relationship, but I bet I could bed him by the end of the week! It'll be easy!+"

"+No it won't.+" She snapped the phone shut and jumped.

"+What?+"

"+I heard what you said, and even if I wasn't in a relationship, I wouldn't sleep with you.+" She stood up and spat angrily,

"+Excuse me? 'wouldn't'? It would be a privilege for you! Ugh, but I guess you're just a homo, right?+"

"+And I guess _you're_ just a bitch, right?+" Just then, they noticed Marco and Kano coming around the corner, and judging by their expressions, they'd heard the conversation. Konnie sneered at Ritsu and turned to her brother.

"+Marco! Are you going to let him speak to your sister like that? Call his boss and have him fired!+" Kano looked like he was about to say something in his defense, but Marco cut him off.

"Non." (No)

"Porquoi?" (Why?)

"+Because. You're always acting like a spoiled brat. You won't always get what you want just because you want them. I only hired you because mom and dad made me! You're going home tomorrow. Leave him alone.+"

"Vous bâtard!"(You bastard!) She stormed back into the hotel. Marco sighed. Ritsu felt really bad.

"Je suis tellement désolé!" (I am so sorry!) He waved it off and smiled.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." (Don't worry about it.)

The rest of the time went okay. On the second to last day though, something unexpected came up. While he and Marco were at the café, he suddenly said,

"+Hey, Ritsu!+"

"Oui?"

"+I'm supposed to be working on my English, that way we can make transactions easier between the French and English offices. Do you mind speaking English?+"

"+That's fine.+"

"+You already heard about the merger…+"

"+Um, yes, I did… I was the one who translated some of the negotiations the other day…+"

"+Oh, right! How silly of me! I need to ask you something….+"

"+Yes?+"

"+I looked into your file, and I really liked what I saw. I think you could have a real future with our side of this merger. There's a new office building being built in America, so people from Japan and France will be transferring there….+"

"+…Okay?+"

"+You are very valuable to me. You know all three languages and you are a very diligent worker. I would like you to work for them. You would be the new Editor-In-Chief of the Shoujo department, if you want. You'd only do editing on the side though; you'd be translating and setting things up mostly. This is not a deal I would make lightly. I will double, or even triple your pay."

Ritsu's jaw was on the floor.

_I could be Editor-In-Chief…. But I like my job now…._

_I would have my own team of editors…. Could I handle that?_

_My pay would be better…. My trust fund is fine, and I make a good amount now…_

_This is my chance to prove myself… Do I even care anymore? _

_I could go back to America. I do like it there…. But I like it here too…_

_What about my parents?_

_What about Emerald?_

_What about __**Masamune? **_

"+I can see that you're a bit conflicted right now. You don't have to answer yet. Just think about it. I've decided to go home early. You may stay until tomorrow if you wish though. Mr. Isaka said that would be okay. Just think about it, kid. I'll see you around, hopefully.+"

"+I-I-I, um..Y-yeah. I'll think about it…"

After Marco left, he called Miko to let her know that he and Kano would be able to leave anytime.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miko-chan?"

"Oh, Ritsu! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that Marco-san decided to leave early, so if you want, Kano-san and I could leave at any time."

"No, we'll come get you! Shinzo just finished his exams, and I have time off work. You're only about two hours away, so we'll come get you. We'll even go out to eat. I know Kano would love that!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I can—"

"No problem! We want to! Please?"

"O-okay. You know where we are, right?"

"Yeah. See you in about two hours!"

"Okay, bye!" _**Click**_

He was about to put his phone away, but then it started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer when I called five minutes ago?" He looked and it said there were two missed calls from Takano Masamune.

"S-sorry. I was on the phone with Miko-san. I will probably be back a—" He thought for a minute. "I'll be back tomorrow in time for work."

"Dammit, I don't think I could wait until work is over. Are you sure you can't get back until then?"

"I-I'm sure."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you about ravaging you if you made me wait too long."

"M-Masamune!"

"What?"

"W-why would you say something like that on the phone?"

"Would you rather I say it in person?"

"…Stop smiling like that."

"How did you—"

"I can practically hear your damn perv grin!" Masamune chuckled, but then he sighed.

"I gotta get back to work. Love you."

"I-I, um, you too…" _**Click**_

He sighed. _It's still awkward to say!_ He walked back to his room, but then decided that he should tell Kano to get ready. He walked down the hallway until he reached Kano's penthouse, and knocked. Kano didn't answer. He started to worry after waiting for about five minutes and pulled out the spare key-card he had.

"Kano-san?" He walked around. The dining area was empty… So was the bedroom. The only place left was the little office/library area. It was a new addition to the hotel rooms. There were only two book shelved, but they were very tall and heavy-duty. There was also a desk in there where Kano had set up his laptop, drawing kit, and books for research. Suddenly, Ritsu had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he neared the room.

"K-Kano-san?" He peeked in. Kano was there, but something was very, very wrong. He was huddled in the corner, between a bookshelf and the desk. His arm and head were bleeding.

"Kano-san!" As he rushed to his side, he noticed that the corner of the desk was bloody and books and papers were scattered on the floor. The chair was also on the other side of the room. It was overturned, bloody, and was partly in the wall. He instantly knew what happened. It'd been thrown.

Ritsu was alone in the room with Kano, and he couldn't think of anything to do.

Kano looked up for the first time since he entered. He didn't look happy.

His eyes were that dark midnight-blue and he bared his teeth.

He had an hour and a half until Miko and Shinzo would be there.

Nobody knew where he was.

He was scared.

Kano's eyes focused on him, and he launched.

**~Kyaaa~ I'm sorry for the cliffy! I'm just tired! And I wanted to torture you! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding!**

**What will happen? Will Ritsu be able to escape unscathed? Find out in chapter 21! **

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Kyaaa~ *sigh*. Y'know, it gets kinda lonely here. Nobody in my city really likes anime/manga, and the two people I know that do, don't even know what Yaoi is. I tried teaching them, but they didn't like it. **

**I guess I'm just a loner. Anyone else stuck like me?**

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu glanced at the clock, but quickly flicked his gaze back to Kano. He still had about forty-five minutes until Miko and Shinzo arrived. He took a deep breath and winced at the pain. When Kanoba had launched himself at Ritsu, he's hit him in the ribs. He already knew that at least two were broken. He winced again when he tasted the blood that was now trickling out of his mouth. For the past forty minutes he'd been trying to talk to Kano, get him to calm down.

It wasn't working out like he'd hoped.

"Kano-san?" Kano flicked his gaze to Ritsu, but he couldn't tell if Kano could even understand him anymore. "Just take deep breaths. Yes, that's it. Take deep breaths." He wasn't sure what to do now. Shinzo said that his 'episodes' only lasted around twenty minutes at most.

"Nnnnn…No mmmooorrrre."

"I know. It'll stop soon." Kano calmed down a little, and Ritsu sat down with him. Ritsu was afraid he'd hurt himself again. He'd already hit his head on the desk, arm with the desk-light, and chin on the chair. He began stroking his back, and soon Kano's breathing was almost regular again. _Thank God it's over._ But he spoke too soon.

Suddenly he felt Kano begin to tremble. He saw his hands fly up to his ears. He started to crawl toward a bookshelf. He was frantically throwing himself around.

"Kano! STOP!" Buthe didn't. He threw himself into a bookshelf. The things was so large and heavy-duty, that if it fell, it could break bones. It was going to fall right on him.

"KANO!"

8888

Miko and Shinzo were almost in the hotel. They'd arrived early because traffic wasn't bad. They went up to the tired-looking lady at the front desk.

"Um, we're looking for a room booked under Marukawa-Ikimoto." The lady looked bored, but produced a key-card for them.

Once they were in the elevator, Shinzo spoke.

"I can't believe she didn't even check our I.D., I mean, we could've been strangers!"

"Yeah. Hey, can you try calling Ritsu again? I can't get him to answer me…"

"Alright…. He didn't answer for me either."

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

When the elevator got to the twelfth floor, they rushed to the room. When they sprinted inside, they didn't see anyone. They were about to look in the dining area, but suddenly they heard,

"KANO!" followed by the sound of sound of something huge crashing to the floor. Panciked, they flat out ran to the room.

Books were scattered everywhere, the chair remained where it had been since Kano threw it, and Kano was on the floor, sobbing and rocking back and forth.

"Kaoba?"

"Hurt…He's hurt…I hurt him…." He sobbed pitifully. That was when she was the bloody arm sticking out from underneath the giant bookshelf.

8888

Masamune was a wreck. Ritsu's promised that he'd be there for work today, and work started an hour ago! He was about to call him when Ishikaru came in.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I-is Ritsu here?"

"No."

"H-have you called him?"

"I was about to, not that it's any of your concern." Ishikaru was quiet for a moment, his hand absently rubbed his pink-white scar that went from his left ear to his chin.

"Never should've let him go…" He muttered. Before Masamune could ask what he meant, Isaka came into the room. He wasn't smiling.

"I….I have an announcement."

Everything quieted down quickly. They'd never heard him sound so… exhausted and sad.

"Onodera will not be coming to work today, and more than likely for the next few days."

"Why?" Kisa asked, confused. He'd been looking forward to getting his cute co-worker back.

"He…There was an accident…He was caught in the middle of it."

The entire room froze.

"It was just the case where…. he was in the wrong place at the right time…"

"_What happened?"_ Masamune demanded. Isaka ignored him.

"It happened last night, around five-thirty… He's been in the hospital ever since. He hasn't woken up yet."

"_What happened?" _Masamune snarled.

"I am not allowed to disclose that information…" Masamune grabbed him by the tie.

"_What. Happened.?" _Isaka sighed.

"I really can't tell you. I'm not allowed to, and I don't really know very many details." Masamune shoved him aside, grabbed his stuff, and went to walk out.

"Takano, stop."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't… You're fired…" He looked reluctant to say it.

He didn't even look back.

"So be it."

8888

Ritsu's head hurt. Well, his whole body hurt. It hurt to breath, but he could. He couldn't open his eyes yet though. He could hear the machines beeping in the background. _Well, that's good… guess. It means my heart is still beating. _

_What happened to Kano?_

_Did I push him out of the way in time? _

_Are Shinzo and Miko the ones who brought me here?_

_What about work?_ He heard a voice that cut off his thoughts.

"Ritsu, please… just wake up already…" _Masamune? Is he stroking my hand?_

"I don't know when he'll wake up." _Shinzo? _

"You're a doctor, dammit! Why don't you know?"

"He was hurt pretty bad, but he shouldn't be out this long. He can probably hear us, so keep your voice down!"

"Do you really think he can hear us?" _Ishikaru?_

"Yes."

"Ritsu, if you can hear us, please wake up." Ishikaru pleaded. _I'm trying!_ At last, he forced his eyes open. He immediately regretted it. The lights were too harsh on his eyes. Masamune put up a hand to shield his eye.

"H-how long?" His throat was dry. Shinzo answered.

"You've been out for about…sixteen hours. Miko and I got there around six-something, and it's ten-thirty in the morning. I don't know exactly how long you were out before we got there because Kano had just calmed down enough to talk and he couldn't remember much…"

Ritsu snuck a glance at Masamune.

"He already knows. We told him and Ishikaru everything. I have to go check on another patient, so call me if you need me." He walked out. He'd looked so natural in that doctor's coat. His caramel-colored eyes shined with confidence.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Don't even go there." Masamune said sternly. "I wish you would have, but I can't change it now."

"I just didn't want you or anyone else to tell me I couldn't work for him. I—"

"I wouldn't have. I would have either gone with you, or had someone go with you. I want to blame Kano, but I can't. It wasn't like he had a choice, and I know he wouldn't hurt you if he'd had a choice. When I first got here, I was ready to kill him, but then Miko told me everything."

"I'm sorry."

"There you go again, apologizing for things that aren't your fault. I told you, it's okay. Just don't ever lie to me again. I love you and I want to protect you."

Ritsu blushed and nodded. Masamune kissed his lips lightly.

"So what exactly is wrong with me?"

"Many things." Ishikaru teased.

"Haha, very funny. Seriously, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, Ri-chan, it was a heavy bookshelf… It could have shattered bones, but luckily it didn't. I was with Miko and Shinzo. I was waiting in the car, y'know, as a surprise. Miko came running out to get me, and she had blood on her hands. I rushed up to help lift to bookshelf, and I even messed up my hand a little bit…" He held up his right hand, which Ritsu just noticed was in a cast.

"Oh no! That's your drawing hand!"

"Pfft. I know. That doesn't matter right now. Anyways, your left arm is dislocated, you have three broken ribs, your right leg was badly sprained—you aren't allowed to run or walk that long when you get out—but other than that, you're just cut up a bit. You also hit your head, but it wasn't that bad."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, either…"

"I know why you didn't. Don't worry."

"Can I take this breathing tube out? I don't like it. It makes my nose feel weird."

"Yeah. You only needed it because you were unconscious." Masamune helped him take it off, and soon he drifted back to sleep.

"Excuse me, sirs?" They turned to see a timid-looking nurse. "I, um, have to changes his bandages and refill his I.V., so could you please step outside?" Masamune scowled at her and didn't move. He didn't want to leave Ritsu alone for even a second. He was afrain that when he came back, Ritsu would be worse.

"Cimon Takano. I need to talk to you anyways." He growled and stood up. The nurse looked like a nervous wreck now. Ishikaru sighed.

"We'll be right outside. You can even see him through the window. I doubt he'll die anytime soon." Masamune reluctantly followed him, not taking his eyes off Ritsu.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"That I didn't stop him…"

"Oh shut up. It's not like you knew—"

"But I did. I did know. I went to Hokkaido that week because I wanted to do a background check on Kano. Some people told me about him, but there were different stories that contradicted each other. So I came back to observe. I heard him talking about it. And I knew my worst fears were confirmed…"

"You didn't mean for him to get hurt. I know you care about him. But why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you know how I got my scar?"

"What does that—"

"Do you?"

"No…"

"My father gave it to me when I was six. Not Ritsu's uncle. I never met him until I was nine. The reason Ritsu didn't tell me is because the same thing happened to me. My biological father was schizophrenic. He was usually under control because of his meds… But one day, they stopped working. He kept getting worse and worse. One day, I said something, I don't even remember what it was, and he went berserk. He threw a knife holder at me, it was mostly empty, but there was one still in it. It came out of the sheath and cut me. The holder itself knocked me out. I was in the hospital for two days because I lost so much blood. My father killed himself because he couldn't take knowing what he'd done. He blamed himself even though it wasn't his fault."

"…." He didn't really know what to say to that.

"If Ritsu would have told me, I would have stopped him. I was just in denial because I didn't hear the words from his mouth."

"You couldn't have. He would have fought you on it. He loves being Kano's editor."

"I know…"

"When are they letting him out of here anyways?"

"Ritsu or Kano—Ritsu's getting out tomorrow. Kano is staying in the psych ward for two days. He's getting a day-nurse to come in two or three times a day to check on him. He should be okay…"

"Did the doctors ban _all_ physical activity for Ritsu?"

"…."

**~Kyaaa~ Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I hurt Ritsu! I think there will be two or three more chapters until this fic is over. The next one in this series will be called 'You Are My Life' or something like that… **

**Do you like the little thing I put at the end? Haha, Masamune still wants to have sex with his Ritsu, of course! **

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Kyaaaa!~ I was going to take a break, but my creative juices are flowing! Okay, I don't know if you'll believe this, but this was originally going to happen a bit differently. I make these up on the spot. I get an idea, sit down and write for an hour, edit (sometimes) for like 5 minutes, and then I publish. I know you all are about to hate me for what's coming up though… **

**I'M SORRY THAT SOME PEOPLE THOUGHT I KILLED RITSU! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Okay, I have before; again, I'm a very good tragedy writer. The weird thing is that even though it comes naturally, I don't like it. I wrote a story like three days ago, but my friend pissed me off, so I ended it in tragedy. She chased me with a knife. (playfully, I think…) **

**Plus, if I would have killed him, I have a feeling that a few of my fans would be at my door with torches and pitchforks! 0_0***

**The reason I added the thing for America wasn't because I originally planned it… It was because I was tired for typing in French. It's hard to remember how to do the accents and I don't really know all that much. Online translators aren't always correct. However, that issue is for the next fic. **

**Disclaimer~ **

**(Ritsu's second and last day at the hospital-)**

"I swear, if you don't stop doing that, I am going to bite you!"

"But—"

"I can do it on my own! I do have my other arm, you know!"

"But I want to." Masamune pouted. He was trying to spoon-feed Ritsu the soup he'd gotten for lunch.

"But I don't care."

"You're cranky this morning."

"_I wonder why!"_ He spat.

"Me too."

"Argh! I was being sarcastic! I'm mad at you because of what you did this morning!"

"…You mean kissing you?"

"YES! Right in front of that nurse!"

"You don't like it when I kiss you?" He asked sadly. Ritsu's mouth twitched. Now he felt bad.

"I-I..I n-never said I d-didn't like it…" Masamune smirked evilly and pulled him closer for another kiss. _I always win._

"Besides, I didn't like the way she looked at you. What with those big stupid puppy-dog eyes. And I heard her tell the other nurse that she thinks you're cute—which you are, but I don't want her thinking she can touch what's mine." He said, kissing him again. "And besides that, you owe me. With your mother here yesterday, I couldn't touch you at all!"

"Mother does like to fuss over me…"

"Don't I know it? When did the doctor give you the all clear for—"

"Are you really that insatiable?" Masamune growled at him and said,

"Insatiable? Now you're asking for it. I haven't had any in a week!" Ritsu chuckled.

"Aw, poor Masamune." He teased.

"No, it's going to be 'poor sore Ritsu' pretty soon!" Ritsu paled.

Ritsu was released that day, and he'd even gone to work. Since it was near the end of the 'cycle when he was hospitalized, his authors met him there. They were all very kind and gave him gift baskets. He was glad to be home though.

Since Masamune had refused to leave his side, his authors came by too. Ritsu thought it was strange. Masamune was acting different. He wasn't even yelling at them.

"Are you okay?"

"…."

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're lying in a hospital bed, and asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay…"

"Please just tell me."

"I got fired."

"Haha, very funny."

"…"

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

"Yes…"

"Why—oh, it's because of me, isn't it…" He felt a terrible pang in his heart. He hung his head, trying to hide the tears that were building. He felt a strong hand tilt his head back up and warm lips crush against his.

"Don't ever say that. I did it because I wanted to. Because I love you."

"B-but—"

"No buts. I don't care if I'm fired. _You _are my number one priority."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Takano-san, but you aren't fired." A voice interrupted.

"Kisa-san? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, Ri-chan! Why wouldn't I come see my friend in the hospital? Yukina and I made you a gift basket." His eyes said 'It was all Yukina's idea for the basket'.

"Th-thank you! But what was that about Mas—Takano-san nor being fired?"

"Oh. Yokozawa and Hatori convinced Isaka to file Takano-san's absence in his unused vacation folder. You're still our Editor-In-Chief."

Masamune shrugged, but Ritsu saw some relief hidden in those deep mahogany eyes.

"Good to know that Emerald won't fall back into being a half-assed department without me."

"Hey!"

8888 **A week later~ **

Masamune was impatient for Ritsu to get better. His arm was almost completely healed and he could walk better on his leg. Tomorrow he would more than likely get the 'okay' from Shinzo, or should he say, Dr. Ikimoto. Shinzo had passed his exams and was now officially a first-year Resident. He wasn't technically allowed to specialize yet, but he knew it was going to be neurology.

"These have been the worst two weeks of my life." Masamune complained.

"How so?"

"You're kidding, right? I finally get you all to myself, and I can't even—"

"Point taken. I'm sure Shinzo will 'okay' it tomorrow."

"He'd better." Masamune growled.

"He will. Hey, I'm going to take Rara for a walk."

"Where? I'll come with you."

"N-no, that's okay." He wanted some time to think.

"Why not?"

"I just want to think." To his surprise, Masamune nodded.

"Alright, but you need to tell me exactly where you'll be."

"Ugh, nothing's going to happen!"

"Then tell me anyways. I just want to know."

"Fine. I'm just going to the park across the street. It only takes like two minutes to get there. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He said, getting his coat and Rara's leash.

8888

Masamune knew he was being stupid, but ten minutes after Ritsu left, he'd gotten a bad feeling. He tried to ignore it, but it kept eating away at him. Sighing, he put on his coat and ran after Ritsu.

_**Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiing!**_ It was Ritsu. _See I worried for nothing. _

"Hello?"

"L-Let me go! No! Get away!"

"Ritsu!"

"Ah! No—" The line went dead. Masamune ran as fast as he could, yelling for his lover. Whoever was touching _**his**_ Ritsu would die a slow and painful death.

8888

Ritsu and Rara had made it to the park. Rara was so excited that she almost made him fall with how hard she was pulling the leash. She huffed as if to say, 'hurry up!'

"Fine." He undid the leash from her collar and let her run around. He knew she wouldn't run away. The park was completely empty, and it looked very eerie. It was getting dark quickly. He heard Rara start to bark loudly and growl. He shrugged it off as a straggling squirrel that was late getting up its tree. _I have a bad feeling. I think I'll call and have Masamune pick me up. I know he'll tease me for it, but I really don't like this feeling._

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Suddenly, the barking stopped.

"Rara?"

"Nope." His blood turned to ice. He knew that voice. It was the same one he heard a month and half ago. _No! That's impossible! After that long, there's no way… That only happens in badly-written stories!_

Sure enough, there was that red-haired foreign pervert. His eyes looked even more sunken in, and the dark circled under his eyes gave him an ominous look because he was so pale. Those ice-blue eyes glittered with hatred and desire. He started to advance.

"_Hello?"_ _Masamune! _He'd forgotten! The man grabbed his wrist and tried to get the phone.

"L-Let me go! No! Get away!"

"_Ritsu!" _In his weakened state, he couldn't hold him off for long. He got the phone.

"Ah! No—"The man threw his phone against a tree and covered Ritsu's mouth with a cold, bony hand.

"Hush now. You wouldn't want anyone to find us, now would you?"

"Let me go—mmph!" The man pushed his hand down harder.

"You pissed me off, the other day. I don't like it when my needs are left unattended. You don't want to disappoint me again, do you?" Ritsu felt something cold against his forehead. The maniac had a gun!

_Oh Masamune, why didn't I listen to you? _

_I'm sorry…._

_I love you… _

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**_

**~Kyaa~ I'm sorry! I keep doing cliffies! I won't take too long, I promise!**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Kyaaa!~ I'm back! Yes, I'm horrible about leaving cliffies! I sowwy! Anyways, did anyone check out my Junjou story called 'Of Doors and Misunderstandings'? **

**Okay, I realized that I actually forgot a chapter, and rewrote it. Now I have to change the story a bit from where it was supposed to go. But it will still me okay….I hope. **

**Disclaimer~ **

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**_ Masamune snarled. He didn't even slow down. Suddenly the weight was off of Ritsu and the hand no longer held in his voice.

"Masamune!" He'd tackled the guy to the ground. The gun went sliding in the grass somewhere Ritsu couldn't see. He couldn't move. It was a mixture of fear and pain. His leg hurt really badly from struggling.

The maniac and Masamune were fighting. Masamune had him pinned, but it kept switching. Masamune punched him square in the jaw, but then the maniac retaliated by hitting him the temple. Masamune struggled to stay awake, but he was losing the battle. The maniac smiled and pulled the very knife he'd had over a month ago and used on Ritsu.

"I may not have time to ravage your boy-toy now, but at least I get the satisfaction of taking you down with me!" He pointed the knife at Masamune's throat. _NO!_

Ritsu tried to crawl over there, but when he was about two yards away, his hand felt something cool and hard in the grass. It was the gun. He picked it up and it glinted in the moonlight. The maniac saw this and turned to him.

"Now now, boy. Do you really think you can shoot me before I kill him? Do you even have it in you?"

Ritsu's hands were shaking, but he couldn't bring himself to raise the gun. The maniac went back to Masamune and pointed the knife at his throat.

"Now, you can watch him die before I kill you—" _**SNAAAARRRRL!**_

Rara tackled him to the ground, biting his face. He screamed in agony. Masamune sat up, dazed for a second before going to help Rara finish him. He pulled Rara off the bleeding man and knocked him out. He wouldn't kill him in front of Ritsu. The poor brunet was probably traumatized enough as it was. He turned to Ritsu, surprised to see he was still clutching the gun.

"Ritsu?" Slowly, Ritsu dragged his gaze from the still form on the ground, but he couldn't speak.

"Ritsu? It's okay now. You can put the gun down. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. So please put the gun down."

_**Whiiiine **_

Rara carefully walked towards him, rubbing her head against his side. He slowly let Masamune's words sink in and he put the gun down. He put on hand on Rara's head and realized it was wet. The bastard hit his dog. _That's why the barking stopped! She'd been trying to warn me! I'm so stupid!_

"I'm sorry…."

8888

The rest of the night passed in a blur. He briefly remembered giving the police his statements. Masamune kept his arms around him the whole time, and that made him feel a little bit better. The medics checked them out and there were no bad injuries. Masamune was just advised to out an ice-pack on his temple. The maniac was arrested and they were allowed to go home.

"M-Masamune?"

"Yeah?"

"W-will you stay with me, please?"

"Of course, baka."

They entered Masamune's apartment, just because it was closest to the elevator. Ritsu had some clothes here anyways. After they showered and changed, they laid on the couch. Ritsu felt really bad about leaving Rara at the vet alone, but Ishikaru said he'd watch her.

They'd only been lying together for a few moments, but Ritsu realized he'd forgotten something. He went to sit up, but Masamune didn't seem to want to let him go.

"I'm going to get you some ice."

"Then I'll go with you."

"But—"

"Please just let me. I don't think I could handle letting you out of my sight anymore tonight."

"Okay." They walked into the kitchen and Ritsu got an ice pack and wrapped it in cloth so it wouldn't be so shockingly cold. He pressed it to Masamune's head and he sighed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, alarmed.

"No. I was just surprised. Now do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

They laid together, Masamune's arms around him, and Ritsu feel asleep. It was a blissful dreamless sleep. Masamune was close behind him, but then his phone buzzed. He growled at it and went to turn it off. But he saw the number and answered.

"What?"

"Takano-san? It's Shinzo."

"I know. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I wanted to talk about Ritsu…" Alarmed, he sat up.

"What about him?" He said, while getting up, careful not to disturb Ritsu. He walked to the hallway, but stayed by the door so he could still watch Ritsu as he slept.

"I'm worried about him. He got over everything so quickly… I think he should either see a therapist or you should see if you can get him to talk about it. I mean, he knew what he signed up for when he agreed to taking on Kano as his mangaka, but still… Having a bookshelf fall on him like that and being knocked out for almost a day. Plus the incident tonight…"

"I know. He's asleep now. It seems to be a fitful sleep though. I'll see if I can get him to talk about it…"

"I could be worrying for nothing though. Maybe he's just better than most people at handling these types of things."

"I'll call you back if I think he's not doing too well… Thank you."

"Alright. Call me later then… Bye." He hung up.

Masamune walked back into his room. He was about to lay down, but he heard a pitiful whimpering. Ritsu was crying, but he was still asleep.

"Ritsu?" He called gently. Ritsu opened his eyes and grabbed on to Masamune, sobbing.

"I…I'm sorry! I-I didn't…I didn't mean for a-any of th-this to happen! I was so scared! I couldn't do anything!" Masamune wrapped him in his arms, stroking his hair. He knew this wasn't just about tonight. It was about everything that had happened in the last week.

"Shhh. You don't need to apologize. None of it was your fault. I'll always be there to protect you." Ritsu's sobs died down until he was just sniffling. "And you've made me sound like a sap, thank you very much." Masamune added sarcastically. Ritsu gave a short laugh.

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I-I love you too…"

**~Kyaaa!~ Still hate me? Probably… Anyways, I think there will only be one more chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Kyaaaa!~ I'm sooo happy with this story, although it could have been better if I hadn't forgotten that chapter…. Anyways, Thanks guys! Reading your reviews always makes me feel better because I have been really sick lately. **

**The next one in the series will be called, 'You Are My Life'.**

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu was done crying. He felt a little bit better, but he was embarrassed that he'd cried so much in front of Masamune. When he woke up in the worning, he'd looked terrible. He decided to take a shower before Masamune got up.

When he was done in the shower, Masamune appeared behind him right after he'd gotten his pants on.

"Gah! You scared me!"

"Mm. Sorry. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to drive you to the vet to see Rara now."

"You want to see her too." He accused.

"Mm, yeah. I guess so. I mean the dog did save my life…" He admitted reluctantly. He didn't like her at first, but he knew how much Ritsu loved her, so he put up with her. Slowly he'd formed an almost-friendship with her. Sorata mewled and they turned to see the agitated cat scowling at them.

"Oh, she must be hungry…" Ritsu said, picking her up. She scratched him. "Ow! Ugh, I thought we'd gotten past this part." He complained to the cat. Sorata merely blinked at him and mewled again. "Fine, I'll get your stupid cat-food."

"You do that a lot…"

"Do what?"

"Talk to our animals. Rara mostly."

"I-I, um, that's—"

"No, it's okay. It's cute."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Alright, c'mon. Let's go, animal-whisperer."

"….I hate you…"

"You love me."

8888

Masamune grabbed Ritsu's hand and they walked into the intimidating-looking building together. Ritsu tried to pull his hand away, but Masamune kept a firm hold. If it was bad news, he wanted Ritsu to know he wasn't going anywhere. And to show any potential Ritsu-fans that he was taken.

They walked into the little waiting area and saw Ishikaru talking to the vet. His jaw dropped and he frowned for a second. Ritsu tensed and Masamune squeezed Ritsu's hand. The vet walked away and Ritsu burst out,

"Oh God, she's dead, isn't she?"

"What? N-no!" Masamune hit him on the head with a newspaper that was on the little table. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being and idiot and making him think his dog was dead. Now, what did the vet say?"

"Rara's fine….just pregnant…"

"WHAT?"

"I said, she's just pre—"

"I know what you said! She just had puppies like three months ago!"

"Ritsu, your dog's a whore." Masamune laughed at the expression Ritsu made.

"….I hate both of you…"

8888

Ritsu was on the phone with his mother. She was calling about Rara. He knew she'd want to take her back, and he was dreading the moment she said it.

"Oh, my poor baby!"

"Mother! I told you! I'm fine!"

"But I still worry. You don't come home enough!"

"I—"

"No 'buts' young man! You need to visit your mama more!"

"S-sorry mother." She took a deep breath.

"I want you to take care of her."

"What?"

"Rara. I want you to keep her. If she hadn't been with you, you could have been killed. I'm going to miss her deeply, but I want her there to look out for you. Plus I'm quite taken with these puppies! You'll have to send me pictures of her new batch when she has them!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I want pictures!"

"I meant about giving me Rara!"

"Of course. I heard that girls like boys with dogs, so maybe…"

"MOTHER!"

"Can't blame me for trying… Anyways, I gotta go. There are people here looking to buy a puppy, call me later!"

"Okay, I will." _**Click.**_

He could keep Rara! He was so happy!

"What are you smiling about?" Masamune asked. He just came back from the restroom.

"I can keep her!"

"What?"

"Rara! My mom said I could keep her!"

"That's…great…" _Damn. That dog's gonna take up too much of his time. _

"I'm going to go tell Ishikaru!" He called as he walked out the door. Masamune glanced at the dog on the hospital bed. She met his gaze unwaveringly.

"Truce?" He extended a hand as if he was about to do a handshake. To his surprise she returned it by setting her paw on his hand. He smiled at her and she wagged her tail. She huffed as if to say, 'Truce'.

8888

Rara had to stay another night for observations, so they just went back to Masamune's apartment. The second the door closed, Masamune was holding him and kissing him passionately.

"W-what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. Everything just seems so surreal I guess. I thought that if we did something normal, we'd feel better. I don't really know what else to do that's 'normal' to make you feel better."

"Really?" Masamune rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically,

"Nope. I just want to fuck you."

**Lemon~ **

"Ah!...Mmm…Nnnngh….Ungh! S-stop! I-I'm going to cum!" Ritsu cried. Masamune smirked, but didn't reply. He sucked harder, but then he took his mouth off of Ritsu's erected manhood. Ritsu whimpered in protest, but that whimper turned into moans of pleasure as he began to stroke him with his hand and lick around his chest. He stopped at each nipple, nipping and licking until they were both hard.

"Mmm…Nnnngh..haaa…Ah! I'm—I'm cumming!" He came into Masamune's hand and on the sheets. Masamune stopped his nipping so he could kiss Ritsu's mouth and was pleasantly surprised when Ritsu pulled him closer. He kissed him hungrily, making Ritsu moan into his mouth. He would never get enough of him. It was getting to be too long of a wait. Apparently Ritsu felt the same because he was already becoming hard again. He wanted to tease his lover a bit more, so he began to nip and lick at his neck. Ritsu moaned when he felt Masamune bite the crook of his neck and suck. It felt good, but he wanted something else. He let a small whimper escape; knowing that Masamune would know it meant he wanted him _inside._ Masamune only smirked and went back to nipping at his neck while his hands roamed Ritsu's body. Ritsu would have none of that.

Masamune gasped when he felt Ritsu'd hand grip his own hard member. He moaned when Ritsu began to stroke him up and down. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted, no, _needed_ to be _inside._ He slicked his fingers with the new lubricant he'd bought and prepared his lover. It was funny when they bought it because he'd made Ritsu go with him. He loudly asked what type he would like to taste the best. He kept repeating it until Ritsu admitted he'd use the strawberry type.

Ritsu gasped in pained pleasure when the first finger was in, and he bucked slightly at the second. He moaned at the third, which made Masamune all the more horny. Sensing his lover was ready, he positioned himself at Ritsu's entrance. They moaned together in pure ecstasy when he thrust in for the first time. It was slow, but it felt good from both perspectives.

"Nnnngh! Ah!...P-please…F-faster…. " Ritsu blushed. He was still very timid when it came to sex.

Masamune complied, going faster and harder, hitting his sweet-spot every time.

"Oh! Oh!...Ah!...Mmm…Nnnn..M-Masamune…" Ritsu moaned. Masamune loved the way his name sounded coming from his lover's mouth. Suddenly he went even harder and faster, making Ritsu cry out.

"Ahhh! Oh!...Nnnngh…Ah!Ah! Ahhh! M-Masamune! I-I'm about to cum!" Masamune reached and grabbed Ritsu's cock and began to pump vigorously. It was too much for Ritsu. He came so hard that he had so bite down on Masamune's shoulder to keep from screaming. Feeling his lover's muscles clench around him, and Ritsu biting him was enough to make him cum too. He rode out his orgasm, making them both cry out.

"_Ah! Masamune!"_

"_Ritsu!"_

**End of Lemon~ **

They laid together, panting. After a few moments, Masamune recovered.

"You gave me a hickey."

"Sh-shut up! I-I couldn't help it!"

"Oh, that good, huh?"

"Ugh. You give me hickies all the time. Just wear a collared shirt."

"Oh no. I want the whole world to see my lovely Ritsu's hickey."

"W-what?"

"Yep. If anyone asks, I'm telling them it was from you."

"You evil bastard!"

"That you love."

"…" Ritsu had fallen asleep, but he was also deep in thought.

_I love him…_

_He is the One…._

_He is my guardian…_

"You know, I have to go back to my apartment to change, right?" Ritsu murmured.

"Mmm….No…"

"No?"

"Ritsu, move in with me."

**~Kyaaa!~ Yep, that was the end! The next one will be called, 'You Are My Life'! Please check it out when I write it! **

**Sorry about that half-cliffy!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
